Dragon Ball: Another Hero
by Freedomhunter96
Summary: Out of all the multiverses that exist in Dragon Ball, there is one, with a person that isn't in any other. He tries to think things through and be the voice of reason, but sadly, the plot of Dragon Ball compels thee.
1. Chapter 1

Age 761, October 12th

The morning sky shined down onto the Earth, as what seems like a completely normal day begins. Down on one of the many small islands south of the main continent, a young man begins his day.

The man's name is Guita, a warrior of the planet Earth.

Slowly he opens his eyes as the morning sun shines through his window. Guita moved his head around to see if everything's the same as he left it last night. The makeshift wooden house he made for himself was still standing tall. Putting his arm over his face to block the sun, Guita tried to wake up fully. Getting up from the makeshift bed, the sounds of the animals started to make him focus more on his surroundings. Walking about to stretch himself out was helping quite a bit. A black leather jacket laying on the floor caught his attention. Going to reach down for it made him also remember something about it, it was extremely weighted. Caring little, since he was one of few strong enough to wear it. Guita picked it up and brushed the dust off, and put it on.

After a few moments, Guita exited his home through the cloth door he put up, after accidentally pulling the old door off some time ago. Now wearing his jacket, a turquoise shirt with black shoes and pants. His short straight black hair Taking in the sight of the island he has called home for about five years now. The flat grassland that made up the island had many holes scattered across it from his constant training.

Guita gripped his left hand into a fist, and felt the energy flow through his body. He punched the air in front of him, then pulled his fist back and looked at it.

"Why don't I feel stronger?" he asked himself in a soft voice.

Guita put his hand down, and let the thought go.

Guita reached into the side pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small bag. Untying it showed what was inside, dozens of Senzu Beans.

"I never did thank you Korin." Guita reached in and took one, then threw it in his mouth. The feeling of being more alive then before rushed through his body, and his stomach felt instantly full.

"It's been so long, I'm glad I get to see them again." Guita says to himself, and floats up into the air.

Mastering flight, and taking off into the sky. The air gliding past him as he flew past most of the other outlying islands, coming to the ocean. After flying for a while, Guita stopped for a second. He felt something powerful, but he couldn't tell what it was, or where it came from. Even trying to sense the direct location wasn't working for him. After a few minutes had gone by it suddenly vanished, confusing Guita quite a bit. With nothing else around, he continued on his way, to the home of his old master. To Kame House.

After what had seemed like forever, Guita was finally seeing the home of Master Roshi, the man who taught him everything he knows in martial arts. He landed softly unto the ground and preceded to get the old man's attention.

"Hey, Master Roshi, you still alive in there?" Guita said in a loud voice, knowing he would hear him.

To Guita's surprise, he heard other voices inside, along with Master Roshi. He decided to walk to the screen door and opened it up.

Sure enough, Master Roshi wasn't the only one. Krillin, Bulma, and even Turtle were all there, all happy to see him again.

"Guita, I can't believe it's really you." Krillin states with joy.

"We haven't seen you since the end of the World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago. Where the heck have you been?" Master Roshi asked, shocked to see him.

"I've been all over the world. I've done nothing but train to improve my skills. I'd say I gained alot in strength." Guita shrugs. "But I still feel like I'm missing something." Concern in his voice.

He shakes his head, trying to move on from the subject. "Anyway, forget that for now. I haven't seen you guys in forever. Did I interrupt something?" Guita asked curiously.

"We were just having a reunion of sorts. Been to long since all of us saw each other. You showing up is really perfect timing." Bulma explained.

Guita thought it was perfect timing. He was glad to see his old friends again, but this wasn't how he thought it would go. Not expecting Krillin and Bulma did put him off guard a bit, but still this was a nice surprise in a way. So he just decided to accept the moment for what it was, and enjoy it.

"By the way Bulma, is Yamcha with you?" Krillin asked.

Upon hearing his name, Bulma gripped her white jacket in anger. "Yamcha! That jerk? Do you think I'd care after what he did to me?"

She threw her hands in the air. "I'm better off without him, we all are!" Bulma shouted in glee.

"Gee you two sure fight alot." Master Roshi said in a deadpan tone.

"That's for sure." Guita added, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Bulma then changed her attitude in a flash. "But enough about me, where's Launch?" She asked in a now cheerful voice.

"She went chasing after Tien five years ago, haven't seen her since." Krillin explained.

"I'm sure we'll forget about her in no time." Guita stated sarcastically. Everyone just looked at him with a blank stare, but this didn't bother Guita.

Then everyone heard a voice from outside. "Hey, I'm here." Guita knew that voice all too well.

"Goku." Krillin was the first to say it.

Bulma and Krillin went to the door first. Guita looked at Master Roshi. "You guys didn't say he would be here." He exclaimed.

"I guess we forgot to mention that." Master Roshi said with a laugh.

Guita just let out a sigh and walked to the door like the others.

As he exited, there stood the same cheerful guy he has known for almost his whole life, Son Goku. The man who saved the world from Piccolo, and the man who is probably the greatest warrior the Earth has ever seen. While Guita thought Goku could be extremely naive most of the time, he considered him a good friend. All Goku said upon seeing them was. "Hey there." In the same cheerful voice.

Everyone was glad to see him again, and they all took notice on how Goku was holding a little boy in his arms.

"What's with the kid Goku?" Bulma wondered.

"You start babysitting or something?" This time it was Krillin.

"Nah, he's my son." Goku answered.

After saying that, everyone besides Guita had the most shocked look on their faces possible.

"Why are all of you so surprised, he's married. It was bound to happen eventually." Guita teased.

"Yeah...but…...the….we…." All eventually sighed in defeat, being at a loss for words.

Goku just laughed a bit, and then set his son on the ground. "Go on, say hi son." Goku encouraged.

"Uh..Um..Good afternoon." The boy said shyly.

"Oh...Good afternoon." Bulma rushingly said, bowing to greet him with Krillin.

"His name is Son Gohan." Goku stated.

Guita and Master Roshi looked with interest at what Goku said. Roshi spoke first. "Son Gohan, you named him after your late grandfather?!"

"Yup." Was all Goku replied with.

Everyone know how much Gohan ment to Goku. Having taught him martials arts and how to care for the whole planet as his home. Gohan was a kind old man, and Guita knew Goku wanted his son to be a kind person as well. That's probably why the boy was named after him.

"Still, this is a surprise! I mean, Goku, with a child of his own." Finished Master Roshi, still in disbelief.

Bulma ducked down to meet Gohan at eye level. "And how old might you be?" She asked.

Gohan held up four fingers. "I'm four years old." he replied, still a bit nervous, holding onto his father's leg.

"He's got pretty good manners considering he's your kid." Bulma stated as she pet Gohan on the head.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi's pretty fussy about that." Goku replied with.

Bulma then looked a little surprised as she noticed that Gohan had a tail, just like Goku did when he was little.

"A-A tail?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah! Just like the one I had as a kid." Goku explained.

Guita suddenly had flashes go through his mind, from when he was just a kid. The destruction of Pilaf's castle, and the finals of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Both times, Goku had transformed into a monstrous Ape, destroying everything around him. And the only way they ever stopped him, was by cutting off his tail. Goku never transformed again, but it did worry Guita that Gohan could possibly end up doing something like that.

"Umm...is he ever sort of...odd on occasion?" Bulma asked nervously, trying to figure out if Gohan might be like Goku when he was younger.

"Oh, that's right!" Krillin remember as well, worry in his voice as well.

"Odd?" Was all Goku said, slightly confused by the question.

Master Roshi walked closer to him. "Does he...ever change during a full moon?"

"Full moon? Nah, we go to bed early at our place." Goku answered, still confused. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing! It doesn't matter!" Master Roshi said in a rushed voice, trying to desperately change the subject.

Guita thought it was funny how they were trying to hide this from Goku, but he also knew it might crush Goku if he knew he was the one who killed his Grandpa.

After moving on from that, Krillin walked up next and patted Gohan on the head like Bulma did.

"So is he uhh, strong like you, too?" Krillin curiously asked, trying to help change the current subject.

"Well that's the thing. I know he's got it in him, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train him." Goku explained, sounding disappointed about it.

"How come? That's such a waste." Krillin remarked.

"I'll say. She says the world is peaceful now, and that nobody needs martial arts anymore. She just wants him to study. Hmph." Was all Goku said to that.

Guita, still staying silent, agreed with both Goku and Chi-Chi to an extent. There was nothing wrong with getting an education, but learning martial arts could also help to defend oneself, no matter what the world is like at this time.

"Oh Ho! So that tomboy turned out to be an education-minded momma, huh?" Stated Master Roshi. No one even acknowledged what he said, Guita even turned his head and let out a sigh.

Bulma kneeled down a bit, looking at the top of Gohan's hat. "Hey, I just noticed, isn't that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?"

Guita had seen it, but wasn't sure at first if it was a Dragon Ball.

"It's the Four Star Ball. It's all i have left to remember my Grandpa by. I found it and put it on there." Goku told them.

Guita perked up at this. "When did you find it?" Slight worry in his voice.

Goku looked over at him. "Umm, about a year ago. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Guita simply replied with, now relieved.

"I also found the Three Star Ball and the Six Star Ball while I was at it. They're at my house." Goku added.

"Dragon Balls, huh? Boy, those things bring back memories." Bulma stated.

Bulma wasn't wrong, without the Dragon Balls, none of them would have ever known each other. Even if they have had positive and negative effects in the past.

After the reunion had begun, Goku suddenly perked up. Then the look of surprise turned to fright, as he turned his head up to the sky behind him. He wasn't the only one, Guita knew what he was feeling, as he looked shocked as well. A power greater than any had felt before, heading right towards them.

Everyone else took notice of their reactions, since they couldn't sense it like Goku and Guita.

"What is it, you two? What's the matter?" Master Roshi being the first to ask.

"Something's on its way here… Something strong." Goku replied with.

Krillin tried looking in the sky. "What? I don't see anything."

"It better not be Yamcha." Bulma said, sounding irritated.

Guita finally spoke up from his silence. "Bulma, now is not the time." Sounding very annoyed at her.

"What an incredible power! I can barely believe what I'm feeling! But what could….What could possibly!?" Goku was slowly losing the words to describe this insane power.

Guita meanwhile was wondering if this was the same power he felt earlier today, but this time he could sense it more clearly.

"There!" Goku shouted. As soon as he noticed, everyone saw a man flying straight to them as amazing speeds. His presence was almost overwhelming, as he landed onto the small island.

The man had long spiky black hair that went past his waist, and was wearing some strange armor that covered his feet, hands, and chest, Being brown and black in color. He also had some odd device that was green across one of his eyes. Lastly was two white bands that were on his left arm and leg. Goku and Guita was frightened by his power, that felt even worse up close.

After staring for about a minute, the man finally spoke up. "So we finally get to meet. You've certainly grown up haven't you? But I could still recognize you at first glance. You look just like your father." Guita noticed he was saying all this to Goku, who he had been staring at since he landed.

But all Goku did was give him a confused look. Krillin however was the first to say what Goku was probably thinking. "What's he talking about? And who is he?"

"Kakarot! What's with the condition of this planet!? Your mission was to exterminate this species! What game have you been playing at!?" He just kept spouting nonsense to them all.

Krillin started walking up to the stranger. "Look, big guy. I don't know who you are or where you're from, but we don't need any drunks like you hanging around. So get on, go! Shoo! Scram!" Trying to get him to go away clearly wasn't going to work.

They knew that was a bad idea, and in unison, Goku and Guita shouted. "Krillin, don't get any-"

Faster than they could finish, Krillin was flung back hard, crashing through the corner of Kame House. If he had gone more to the right, he would have hit Guita.

"Krillin" Goku shouted even louder. "Why you…"

Goku and everyone had stopped where they were, they saw what hit Krillin. A tail. The man had a tail, just like Goku did as a kid.

Goku was in shock at the sight. "Y-You have a tail...Just like the one I use to have!"

The stranger laughed in response. "Looks like you finally figured out who I am."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Goku finally asked.

"Quit joking around! You couldn't have forgotten about me or our mission!" Agitation filling the strangers voice. "What's wrong with you Kakarot? Did you take a blow to the head!?"

"I have no idea who this Kaka-whatever is." Goku stood firm against him.

"Well did you!? Answer me now!" He shouted the last sentence.

Goku gave in and answered, rubbing his head. "It's true, I have a scar. Maybe I did hit my head once. But I was too little to remember."

"Damn you! But that would explain it." Was all the stranger said.

Goku's calm state was slowly fading. "Explain what!? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Goku." Master Roshi said to get their attention, now everyone was focused on him. "Your grandfather once told me about the time he found a baby in the woods; A baby with a tail. He had a violent disposition and couldn't seem to be tamed by anyone... That is, until that baby accidentally fell down a ravine, hitting his head. The boy nearly died, but pulled through. When he awoke, his violent temper subsided, and he grew into a kind-hearted boy." Master Roshi recounted the tale.

"Kind!" The stranger scoffed at the mention of it.

"And that baby was me?" Goku asked.

"Yes, he was." Was all Master Roshi replied with.

Guita just took in everything he heard. All this was a lot to take in at once, but the story still didn't explain this man's connection to Goku.

"B-But what does that mean? Are Goku and this guy somehow connected?" Bulma asked confusingly, holding onto Gohan, trying to stay far from them.

All Goku could do was ask the same questions again, having still not gotten what he wanted from this man. "Answer me! Who are you!? What do you want from me?"

The stranger made his tail go back around his waist. "Be warned, if you have any repressed memories in there, I'll find a way to resurface them. We need you Kakarot. Your people need you."

After all that has happened, everyone hears Krillin groaning in pain, him slowly getting out of the hole in the wall in Kame House.

"Are you okay, Krillin?" Goku asked seriously.

"I-I think so. But I don't know how." Krillin said back. "Goku, be careful. This guy's incredibly strong."

"Yeah, I can tell. Just looking at him gives me chills. And I've never felt that way before." Goku stated.

The stranger shouted in response. "That's because you and I are the same! Your no earthling! Your a Saiyan warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe!"

Once again, another shock had come to them all. Goku wasn't a human, he was part of a species called Saiyans.

"N-No, It can't be." Master Roshi was the only one to say something.

"And my name is Raditz, I'm your older brother." He finished, finally telling his name to everyone.

On top of the last, this information was as breathtaking. This man, who had come from nowhere, and even attacked one of them, just said he was Goku's brother. Given the fact that his hair was unruly and that he has a tail like Goku's, it's hard not to believe him.

"G-G-Goku's got a brother!?" Krillin sputtered.

"And he's an alien!? No way." Bulma finished the thought.

Goku just had a look of disbelief on him, but he tried to keep himself composed. "Stop..Stop talking nonsense." Goku tried not to listen.

"Yeah! If Goku's from outer space, what's he doing here on Earth?" Krillin spouted, not expecting an answer.

Raditz just laughed. "The answer is simple. Kakarot, you were sent here to exterminate this planet's species. Not only are we Saiyans a universally renowned warrior race, we're also an entrepreneurial one. We locate hospitable worlds and sell them to other species for a price, but before we can sell a planet, we must exterminate the native lifeforms!" He explained.

Guita had heard enough. "That's it." Everyone turned their attention to him. "I've sat here listening to you this whole time, and everything you say just pisses me off more and more. So I'm done listening." With his fist clenched, he charged at Raditz.

Guita was prepared for whatever he would throw at him, and he didn't plan to take him lightly. Once he was in front of Raditz, Noah put his strength into a punch right at Raditz's torso. Guita was fast, so he felt confident.

Just before he made contact, Raditz caught Guita's fist in an open palm. Guita didn't even see him move. Again, faster than even Guita see, Raditz made him stumble and hit him hard across the face towards the ground. Before Guita even landed, Raditz raised his leg and stomped hard onto Guita's back, Holding him firmly to the ground. Guita felt immense pain spread through his body, his face contorted.

All Raditz did was laugh at this. "Don't be in such a rush, I've still got more to explain." Sounding as arrogant as ever.

Everyone just stared on in disbelief. "It...It can't be. Guita's almost as strong as Goku, and this guy just…." Krillin said with fright.

Raditz turned his attention back to Goku, Guita still under his boot. "Now where was I. Ah that's right, you see, When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the more difficult worlds with powerful inhabitants, while the children are sent to depopulate the weaker planets. Worlds like this one! It was fortunate that this planet has a moon; you'd have wiped out everyone here in the span of a few years. If you remembered your orders, that is."

"If all this is true, th- then these things, they...they make Piccolo look harmless!" Krillin stated.

Goku, confused a bit by his last statement ask. "Hold on, Why is it "fortunate" that this world has a moon?"

"Don't play ignorant! Only when the moon is full do we Saiyans show our full power!" Raditz answered with.

Everyone just had horrible images of the times Goku transformed when he was a child, he was almost unstoppable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was all Goku said in response.

"What?" Raditz himself was confused, but then that turned to shock. "It can't be! Your tail! What happened to your tail!?" He was more demanding than asking for an answer.

"It was cut off a long time ago. Why?" Goku calmly replied with.

This time Raditz was showing clear anger. "You miserable fool! It's no wonder you were able to fit in with these people so well! Your passing as one of them! My own brother!"

"That's enough! I don't care if we're brothers, or if I'm some kind of alien. Krillin and Guita were right, people like you are just wrong!" Goku shouted back, but he then shifted to a calm tone of voice. "My name is Goku now. So let my friend go, and get off my planet."

Despite his situation, Guita smiled a bit, seeing Goku's response filled him with a bit of confidence.

"You tell him, Goku." Bulma shouted.

"Whatever his past may be is irrelevant; Goku is one of the finest human beings to walk this Earth." Roshi stated.

"He's even saved this planet more than once! So do us a favor and leave us alone!" Krillin demanded.

Raditz collected himself, going back to the calm yet arrogant tone he had before. All he did was laugh at Krillin's demand. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The Saiyan have always been a race few in numbers, but after our home world was struck by a giant meteor, nearly all of our people were blown into cosmic dust. Even our parents, Kakarot." Raditz explained.

Goku tried not showing any concern on his face. He never knew his parents, so he wasn't sure how to feel.

Raditz just continued on. "Only four Saiyan remain, including you. We survived only because we were off on assignments at the time. Doing "wrong", as you put it, is the only reason we're alive."

So few people left sounded a bit sad, but Guita felt little. He figure the rest were just like Raditz.

"We three recently found a planet we know can be sold for a very high price, but the natives are potent. Even three Saiyans might not be enough to finish the job. But the four of us would be more than enough. Kakarot, your power is far from ideal, but if you were to join us, it would be just what we need to tip the scales in our favor!" Raditz was trying to persuade Goku. "Picture it, Kakarot! Imagine wiping out an entire planet with your bare hands! Doesn't it make your Saiyan blood stir!"

Goku wasn't having any parts of this. "Are you insane! I'd die before I helped you slaughter innocent people!" He shouted, angry that Raditz would even ask Goku to join in such an act.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Raditz pointed past Goku. "For awhile I've been wondering, that boy behind you is your son, isn't he?"

Bulma tried hiding the boy behind her, while Goku tried to keep his calm, but was clearly worried now that Raditz was involving Gohan. "N-No." His response wasn't convincing.

"Is that so? Then tell me, why is it that he has a tail? That alone is proof of his Saiyan blood!" Raditz seemed to be enjoying this to much.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Goku shouted louder than he ever had before.

"Since you don't want to listen to reason, I guess I'll have to borrow your son for awhile." Raditz said as he started walking towards Goku, finally letting Guita go.

"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, I'LL KILL YOU!" Goku stood his ground, Guita however knew he couldn't stop Raditz. All he could do was watch, as he was still in too much pain to move.

Faster than they all could follow, the moment Raditz got close to Goku, he raised his leg and kneed Goku in the stomach.

Goku was sent flying back, his face a mix of shock and pain. Once he landed on the ground, he started holding his stomach, shouting in pain.

Gohan rushed from Bulma to his dad. "DADDY!"

"Oh no you don't!" Before he could even reach him however, Raditz grabbed Gohan by his shirt.

He held Gohan up in the air, the boy crying in fear. "Now then Kakarot! I'll be taking your son with me. If you want him back, you'll have to do what your big brother tells you!"

Everyone else just stood in fear. They wanted to help, but they knew they were too weak to fight him.

"He- He beat Goku...with a single kick!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I'll give you a full Earth day to think it over. When you decided to join us, and you will decide to, we're going to require a little proof of your good intentions." Raditz explained. "I'll make it simple. I want to see 100 human bodies lined up right here by this time tomorrow! And don't think I won't be counting!"

Raditz make sure he understood. "Do you hear me Kakarot? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. I hope that I won't have to kill my only nephew."

Everyone couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Y-You wouldn't! Your just a coward!" Krillin spouted.

Guita slowly got up, still feeling the pain from that last hit. Raditz just kept reminding Goku, ignoring the others.

"You hear that!? I want to see one hundred human bodies stacked here by tomorrow. If you do this, we'll let you join our cause. Fail, and it means the death of your son!" Saying it again to make sure his demand gets across Goku.

The whole time, Gohan kept crying. Goku tried raising his hand, but he was in to much pain to get up off the ground.

"You call yourself a warrior!? Using a kid as a hostage!?" Krillin shouted.

"He's right! There's no way Goku's going to do anything like that!" Master Roshi added.

Raditz turned his head to them. "The choice is his. If he values a hundred human lives over his own son, then fine." He looked back at Goku. "However, one way or the other, everyone on this planet is going to die soon. Once we finish our business on the other world, this one is next on the list."

"Say what?" All three said at once. Guita just gritted his teeth and looked in anger.

"My two friends and I could wipe out this planet's population in a little under one month. When you think about it, what difference would it make if Kakarot were to one hundred of you a head start?" Raditz explained, giving a rhetorical question as well. "Do you see now little brother? Your only choice is no choice at all." Saying it in a loud tone of voice.

"Give me... back my...son." Was all Goku could say in a weak voice.

Raditz just ignored him. " I hope you don't disappoint me, brother. For your sake as well as his."

Raditz then began hovering in the air, raising higher as he spoke. "Oh, and don't even think of trying to fight me. With a power level like yours, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"DADDY!" Gohan shouted out for his father, frightened more than he ever has been.

"GOHAN!" Goku held his hand out, trying to reach for his son, but to no avail.

"See you tomorrow, Kakarot." Was the last thing Raditz said. He then flew off as fast as he arrived, laughing the whole time.

Goku was slamming his fists into the ground, angry he couldn't stop Raditz. "Y-You can't do this! You can't do this."

Everyone went to Goku to help him up. "Are you alright?" Bulma asked worryingly.

Guita, still angry himself, couldn't hold back as he walked over. "His son was kidnapped, he got knocked to the ground, and we find out his brother is a killer. OF COURSE HE'S NOT ALRIGHT."

Bulma just looked down, knowing Guita was right.

"We're sorry Goku. There was nothing we could do." Was all Roshi could say.

Goku couldn't wait. "FLYING NIMBUS." As soon as he called it, the gold cloud flew from the sky right towards them.

"Now wait a minute, don't do anything rash." Roshi tried stopping him from rushing off.

Bulma joined back in. "You can't! You're going to get yourself killed."

Even though Goku was in pain, Krillin grabbed him by his shirt. "Do you think you're in any shape to fight a monster like that!?" Krillin berated him.

Goku sat up, trying to ignore the pain. "I- I have to do something."

"Well then let's take a moment to catch our breath." Roshi tried calming them all.

Goku tried standing on his feet. He was struggling, the pain from Raditz's kick did more damage than he thought.

"How awful, finding out you have a brother and it turns out to be that guy!" Bulma commented.

"It doesn't matter who he is. I can never forgive him for this!" Goku said back, not even wanting to say Raditz is his brother.

Finally Goku was standing up, but he was still trying to get over the pain, it clearly showing on his face.

"What'll we do now? Your brother's strength is off the charts. I mean, If he can take you down." Krillin rambled in fear.

Guita turned to Krillin. "Will you calm down. Panicking isn't going to help anyone." He turned back to Goku. "Besides, you already have an answer to that, don't you Goku." The seriousness in his voice was quite noticeable.

Goku nodded. "Yeah." He spoke in between panting. "His tail. His weakness is his tail. If I can manage to grab it. He won't be able to move!"

Goku finally collected himself. Standing up perfectly straight, and he now started speaking normal again.

"That's right! You were the same way." Roshi added, agreeing with his plan.

"But how are you going to manage to grab his tail!?" Krillin asked, still slightly worried.

Goku looked at Krillin. "I won't be able to. Not by myself at least."

Krillin made of noise out of shock and fear.

"Now you're talkin'! We'll help in any way we can! We don't know where Yamcha or Tien are at but..." Master Roshi said in response, hesitating to finish.

"I-If all of us fought together… We're all going to die." Krillin tried finishing for him, but gave up. Still fearful.

"Says you." Guita walked up, finally over the pain from Raditz's attack. "At full strength, I'm sure me and Goku can handle it." Confidence and seriousness in his voice.

Krillin didn't seem to be any better after Guita's statement, instead he looked over to Bulma and raised his arm. "Well still, If we all get killed, Bulma can just wish us back to life with the Dragon Balls, right?" Still trying to stay hopeful.

"You can count on me!" She said with confidence, tapping her fist against her chest.

Guita just looked to the side, going 'hmm' to both of them.

Goku's now had a downhearted look on his face. "No Krillin, she can't. I learned the Dragon Balls don't grant the same wish twice, And you and Master Roshi have already been brought back to to life once. If you die now, then there's no coming back." Goku explained.

Krillin and Master Roshi were both dumbstruck by this news, even Guita was concerned by this, despite him having never died before. The Dragon Balls had been able to solve problems for them whenever they were needed.

"I guess they aren't as powerful as we thought." Guita thought.

"You'll still help me though, right?" Goku asked worringly.

Both snapped out of their shocked states. "Of course we will!" Roshi exclaimed.

"A-Absolutely! Without a m-muh-moment's hesitation!" Krillin added, barely able to say his words.

After saying that however, Krillin turned around for a sec, having the most worried and afraid look so far. Guita could tell he didn't want to die doing this.

Bulma perked up. "Speaking of Dragon Balls, why not gather all seven and just ask Shenron to "save the world" or something?"

Krillin turned around, fear turned to joy. "Bulma, your a genius!"

"We wouldn't even be able to find them all in one day. It doesn't matter how fast we are. Besides, you're forgetting one small detail in that plan Bulma. " Guita stated, trying to be the voice of reason.

She folded her arms, not seeing the issue. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Bulma had an annoyed look on her face.

Guita points into the sky. "I don't know, the fact that one of them is with Goku's brother now."

Krillin and Bulma just had blank looks on their faces.

"You can't be serious. Raditz flew off with Gohan, who had a Dragon Ball ON HIS HEAD." Guita explained, baffled at how they forgot that so quickly.

"Oh, right." Krillin now looked extremely disappointed.

"He won't expect us to attack. If we sneak up on him, we can catch him off guard." Goku decided to stay focused on a plan of attack.

"But we have no idea where he is." Master Roshi countered.

Goku turned to Bulma. "Speaking of the Dragon Ball. Bulma, do you have the Dragon Radar on you?" he asked.

"O-Of course! We can track the one on Gohan's hat." She remembered.

Guita was still baffled at how Bulma, the supposed genius, forgot she had the radar. And didn't think to track it in the first place.

Bulma pulled the Dragon Radar from her jacket pocket and hit the switch on the top. It started making its usual beeping noise, the Dragon Balls locations showing up. She held it out as everyone gathered around it.

She pointed at one on the radar that was moving. "There it is! It's moving incredible fast!"

"I wonder where he's heading?" Master Roshi inquired.

After a moment had passed, the dot stopped moving.

"It- It stopped." Bulma said loudly.

"Thank goodness! He's staying on Earth!" Roshi declared.

Goku turned around and looked into the distance, holding his arms up. He was ready for a fight.

"That's good for us." He stated.

"W-We might be even be able to beat him! However unlikely." Krillin said with low confidence.

"It's always best to be optimistic." Roshi announced to them both.

During all this, Guita looked past the rest of the group, since he was facing the other way.

Keeping his calm, he got everyone else's attention. "Oh great, looks like we have more trouble now."

Everyone just gave a confused 'huh' as Guita pointed to the right of Kame House.

Standing there was the demon who made all their lives hell five years ago. Green skinned, white cape and turban, all fit for the former Demon King Piccolo.

"IT'S PICCOLO!" Bulma shouted in fright, she fell right to the ground after saying that, and proceeded to try crawling away.

Goku almost took a fighting stance, but Guita still kept his cool. He knew if Piccolo was there to cause trouble, he would have attacked already.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked, but seemed to mostly demand an answer.

"I want him dead." Piccolo put bluntly, referencing their other unwelcome guest.

Goku relaxed a bit. "You two know each other!?" he asked in response.

"He and I have met." Piccolo answered in the same blunt tone. "You all don't have a prayer against him. I'm the best chance you have to win this fight."

Everyone finally calmed down and listened to him, Goku and Guita having a serious look about them.

"You know as well as I do that he's stronger than both of us." Piccolo stated, directly speaking to Goku. "If we fight him separately, we're both outmatched. But if we fight together, we might be able to overpower him!" Piccolo finished in a slightly raised tone of voice.

Guita just tweaked his eyebrows in annoyance, hating that Piccolo thought he was so weak he wasn't worth addressing.

"Maybe...And what do you get out of this?" Goku asked with slight worry and curiosity.

Piccolo now looked agitated. "Don't get me wrong. He stands in my way of plans for world domination. Whether your son lives or dies is not my concern." he explained.

"So you were watching the whole time then." Guita uttered. Piccolo just grunted in response.

Piccolo then raised his fist near his face. "We'll fight together, but once we take of him and his two friends, you'll be next, and this time, I'll beat you for certain!" He said with a vile smile on his face.

"You're welcome to try! But you're right, our best chance is to work together." Goku smiled. "After that, though, all bets are off!"

"So be it. I just hope I can choke back my nausea." Piccolo said, smiling back, looking forward to the fight.

Finally, Guita spoke up. "I'm going to have to stop you right there." They all turn to look at him. "The two of you together might have a chance, but if you had more than that, we all stand a better chance." Guita explained, almost belittling Piccolo.

"None of you have the strength." Piccolo said plainly, standing firm.

"Wrong, I haven't been gone five years just to waste what i've gained." Guita walked up to Piccolo, almost standing directly in front of him. "Here's a newsflash for you Piccolo, I'm as strong as Goku is now." Piccolo was trying not to look angry because Guita was talking down to him.

That's when Goku broke the tension in the air. "From what I can tell, your actually almost as strong as me." Goku unintentionally corrected him.

Guita felt extremely annoyed by the fact that Goku ruined it. "Shut up, Kakarot." Guita shot at him, knowing the comment would get to him.

"My name is Goku." Goku defended in a loud tone.

"Not according to your brother it's not." Guita pushed.

"So that guy actually is his brother?" Piccolo finally spoke directly to Guita.

"Yes, and said brother, in case you forgot, has flown away with his three year old." Guita reminded them all.

"Actually he's four." Bulma corrected.

And that's where Guita had enough of this serious situation slowly turning into a comedic one.

"ENOUGH." Guita shouted. "Look, bottom line is, I'm going with you, and you can't stop me. Unless you would like me to prove my strength right here." Guita countered.

Piccolo just stared for a moment, and finally just turned the other way and grunted. His way of giving up the argument.

Goku turned to Bulma. "Bulma! I need to borrow the Dragon Radar!" Goku said as he held his hand out.

"Huh? A-Alright." Was all she said as she gave it to him.

Goku jumped onto Nimbus, which had been floating to the side the whole time since Goku called it. He turned to look at Piccolo.

"Do you think you can keep up with Nimbus's speed?" Goku asked with a smirk.

Piccolo smirked back. "Don't be absurd. My own technique is far superior to your Flight ability."

Goku just smiled, and then took off. Piccolo and Guita flew up and followed close behind.

All three were heading to face the greatest challenge of their lives. But with all fighting at once, they might stand a chance.

Find out next time.

 **Guita's name is a play on the word Guitar. Just pronounce it without the r at the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, a major shock was revealed to our heroes. Goku came to visit his friends for the first time in years. Suddenly, a man named Raditz showed up at Kame House, revealing the truth about Goku. Goku is a member of an alien race called the Saiyans, and Raditz was his brother. Raditz tried getting Goku to come to his side, but Goku was raised on Earth, and cared for it and its people. So, with no choice, Raditz took down both Guita and Goku, and kidnapped Goku's son Gohan. Forming an alliance with their old foe Piccolo, the three fly off to confront this new enemy. Will they be able to overcome him, find out now.

Shortly after leaving Kame House, the three had finally arrived at the mainland and didn't slow down.

Goku held up the Dragon Radar and hit the button on it. The radar showed where Gohan was.

"To the right!" Goku said as he turned, Piccolo and Guita following close behind.

After flying in silence for a while longer, Goku eventually spoke up again, staring at the radar the whole time. "We're close! We better start descending."

Piccolo finally spoke. "It won't make a difference, he knows we're on our way."

"What?" Goku asked confusingly, turning to look at Piccolo.

"That device on his ear, it tells him the location and strength of his target." Piccolo explained.

"So in other words, we can't sneak up on him." Guita stated plainly.

"Yes, he'll see us coming." Piccolo confirmed.

Goku looked forward again, still determined. "In that case, the only thing we can do is attack him head-on!"

After a few minutes, they eventually see him, Raditz, standing still as he looked right at them.

Goku hopped off of Nimbus, and Guita and Piccolo descended to the ground. All three's feet hit the ground as they stood firm against Raditz. Guita stood in the middle, Piccolo on the left and Goku on the right.

"So, you found a common cause." Raditz stated, crossing his arms. "And how exactly did you find me?"

"I guess we just got lucky." Goku shot back.

"Fine then, lets try another question. Why did you want to find me?" Raditz asked in a calm tone.

"Why do you think!? To take back my son!" Goku said loudly, a look of anger on his face.

"Then your refusing to acknowledge your Saiyan heritage and join us?" Raditz asked.

"That's right." Goku put simply.

"You're disobeying your own brother?" Raditz questioned.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother." Goku retorted.

"How disappointing Kakarot. I expected better things from you. How can a Saiyan be so foolish?" Raditz said, mostly asking himself. "Surely you don't think the three of you have a chance at beating me?"

Piccolo hadn't spoken any, and in the time that Goku and Raditz were conversing, he had thrown his cape far behind him. "You talk far too much." He said as he grabbed the turban he wore on his head, the cape hitting the group with a hard thud.

Goku looked over at Piccolo. "I didn't know you wore weighted training clothes, Piccolo." He said in surprise.

"Yes, just like you are." Piccolo simply put as he threw his turban behind him as well.

Piccolo put one of his hands to his neck and began cracking it. "I haven't felt this light in ages." He stated with a smile.

Goku parted his shirt and began taking off his weighted undershirt. "Well then, looks like we've both been pushing ourselves." As he dropped it, he sat down and started taking off his shoes. "I'm just glad, that this time, you're on my side." He stood back up, put his regular shirt on, and took off his wristbands, leaving all his weighted clothes on the ground near him. "Now we can have a good fight!" Goku smiled as he said it.

Guita smiled as well, deciding not to say a word as he took off his weighted jacket, setting it on the ground near him, stretching his arms from the lost weight.

All Raditz did in response to this was to laugh at the top of his lungs. "Do you honestly think that will make a difference!?" He said arrogantly.

Goku just gave a sound of confusion as Raditz held his head high. "To think you've come here to challenge me with that kind of power! This is what they mean when they say you don't know your place!"

"If you think that strength is everything, then you don't know anything about fighting!" Goku countered.

Raditz finally uncrossed his arms. "I've heard enough from you. Kakarot, I've decided not to take you on board after all." He nearly started shouting. "You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race. You will die." And with that, all three stood low to the ground and took a fighting stance, prepared for anything to come.

Raditz dashed forward at an incredible speed, and faster than they could blink, he had acted. Raditz in less than a second had gotten in front of Guita and headbutted him, pushing him back a bit. This however helped Piccolo and Goku realize where Raditz was. Raditz was already behind Piccolo and Goku and elbowed both of them hard, One to Goku's back and the other to Piccolo's side. They all quickly collected themselves and jumped back far from where Raditz now stood.

Guita stood behind Raditz, while Piccolo and Goku were in front of him on his left and right. All three were shocked at just how fast he moved. "He hit me, and them in only a few seconds. I couldn't even see him." Guita thought.

"At least your defenses aren't bad." Raditz spoke, still holding his arms up from the last attack. "That might keep you alive for a few minutes, while I start attacking you seriously!"

All three got in a fighting stance again. "Even with all three of us, can we really beat this guy?" Guita thought again, trying to think up a plan.

Raditz stood tall again, putting his arms down. "Oh, one more thing. I'm going to let you in on a little secret before you die! The two other living Saiyans, are even stronger than I am!"

WIth that statement, all three felt frozen in place. For they all shock and fear, and the three rarely felt afraid of anything.

Raditz just held one of his arms up and began laughing again. "It's too late for you now! Get ready to witness the true might of a Saiyan warrior! You should've listened to me when you had the chance. Now all that awaits you is a pointless death."

Piccolo managed to collect himself a bit, but still seemed nervous. "So even if we take you down, we still have to worry about the other two Saiyans, and they're stronger than you." Piccolo repeated, making sure he heard right.

Goku tried not to seem worried. "You've got us there, sounds like we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Piccolo turned his attention to Goku. "You must be excited, huh Goku?"

"Normally I would be, but not this time. Just thinking about it is giving me chills." Goku remarked.

Goku then turned his attention back to Raditz. "But we'll deal with that later! My son! Where did you hide him!?" He demanded.

"I didn't hide him. I locked him in my ship because he wouldn't stop screaming. He's in the crater behind you two." Raditz stated.

Near the two was a crater, so Goku floated high up into the air to see down into it, seeing the sphere shaped ship inside. "There." Goku said to himself. "Gohan! Daddy's here! Hang in there, okay!? Daddy's going to save you!" He said loudly, hoping Gohan would hear him.

Raditz just laughed at this. "Don't get the kids hopes up. You can't save anyone if your dead!"

Goku went back to the ground. Before the fight continued however, Guita finally spoke up. "Hey, I have something I want to ask you." Raditz turned his head to look behind him at Guita.

"How is it that Saiyan's get so strong over time? Goku's jumps in power always topped everyone else." Guita stated, not showing any fear to Raditz.

Raditz just smiled menacingly. "If you want to know so bad. Saiyans have the ability to gain in strength after recovering from being pushed to near death situations, as unlikely as those are." He chuckled as he finished.

Upon hearing this, Guita just looked dumbstruck. After a few seconds however, it slowly was replaced by anger on his face. Clenching his fist he just charged quickly at Raditz. Raditz actually had a surprised look for once, but he moved out of the way with faster speed. Guita went right past and planted his feet on the ground again, now standing between Piccolo and Goku again.

"Huh, that was faster than I expected." Raditz muttered to himself as he stood straight, look at all three again.

"Let's do it!" Goku announced.

"Ready when you are." Piccolo added.

And with that, all three at once charged at the Saiyan. Once they were up to him, they all began punching rapidly. Raditz however, was blocking all of them, no matter fast they tried hitting him. Goku and Piccolo jumped up to attack from above. Goku trying a kick and Piccolo using an open palm strike but even with Guita still attacking from the front, he dodge them both.

Goku and Piccolo then moved at high speed and got behind Raditz. Raditz just smirked, already knowing they were there. He hit Guita with both his fists, knocking him to the ground, then jumped up and kicked his back, hitting Piccolo and Goku in their abdomens.

Raditz, while still in the air, stretched out all his limbs and flew forward. Piccolo and Goku recover quickly, and charge at him. Raditz shot up into the sky the second they got close to him. They caught their footing and looked up at him.

"DAMN!" Goku shouted, the one sided fight slowly getting to him.

Piccolo and Goku shot up into the air as well, Guita behind them, as they again charged at him. Raditz straightened himself and held up his arms, his fists held.

He then quickly turns his arms downward at them and shoots two large yellow blasts at Piccolo and Goku. He notices Guita charging at his front, and to Guita's surprise, actually fires and energy blast from his mouth. Guita just barely manages to turn his body upward and avoid the blast. Goku also manages to move out of the way, while Piccolo is take taken more by surprise, trying to turn, but gets his arm caught in the blasts path.

The three blasts fly off into the distance, and all three warriors see them cause massive explosions that tower over the mountains in the distance.

Piccolo and Guita hit the ground near each other, while Goku lands a bit away. Goku looks back up into the sky to see Raditz. Before he ever realizes however, Raditz moves at high speed behind Goku, uttering "Behind you!"

Raditz delivers a kick straight to Goku's back, sending him forward. Goku lands on the ground near the other two, grunting in pain.

Raditz just chuckles as he lowers his leg. "See what I mean?" He says to them all.

Goku struggles to get up. "Damn you! Piccolo, are you-" Before he can finish, he looks over in shock at Piccolo, Guita following suit and having the same expression.

Piccolo's left arm was completely gone, all the way near his shoulder. Despite that, Piccolo didn't seem extremely bothered. "Don't worry, I-I can still fight... with just one of my arms." He sounded out of breath.

Goku turned back to Raditz and gave an angered look, all Raditz did was laugh in response. "Next it will be your head!" He said in a loud and proud tone.

"You two, I don't suppose you have any new tricks up your sleeves?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry, for once I'm afraid, I'm fresh out of those." Goku responded with a smirk.

"I've got nothing this time." Guita flatly said.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Fortunately, I've been working on a new technique." Piccolo stated with confidence.

Goku steps over to Piccolo to talk closer, Guita not moving. He just listened while keeping his eyes on Raditz, who seemed to just be letting them have their talk.

"What are you whispering about? Whatever little plan you two come up with won't make a difference! Why don't you give up and die already?" Raditz said loudly.

"You really have a new technique?" Goku asks.

"That's right." Piccolo puts plainly.

"Can you do it with one arm?" Was Goku's next question.

"Yeah, that parts not a problem, but this technique takes a lot of time to build up the necessary energy. While I'm doing that, you're going to have to fight him by yourselves and keep him distracted." Piccolo explains.

"Your not just sending us out to our deaths are you?" Guita sternly asks, not taking his eyes off Raditz.

"Believe me, if I wanted you both dead, I would do it myself." Piccolo retorts.

"And you're sure this thing will work?" Goku asks as he looks as the Saiyan.

Piccolo moves his eyes to look at Goku. "Probably. If it doesn't, then there's no chance of us winning this fight." He chuckles a bit. "I didn't want to use this, I was saving it to kill you." He adds.

Goku gets in a slight fighting stance as he smiles. "And instead you might end up saving me with it, huh?"

"If this works, Then it'll be your turn next time." Piccolo shoots back.

They both start laughing, even despite Piccolo saying this isn't the time.

"Guys, can we focus!" Guita says harshly. Guita wasn't sure if this plan would work, but it was their best shot, so he planned to make sure it did.

Guita could hear Raditz speaking to himself. "They're laughing? Are they insane!?"

Despite Guita's words, Goku still had a smile, as he prepared to attack. "Alright, give it your best. We'll try and keep him busy."

"Hang in there as long as you can." Piccolo stated.

"Ready Goku?" Guita quickly asked.

"Ready." Goku said back, and both charged forward to attack the Saiyan with all they had.

" _Makankōsappō, HAA_." Piccolo shouted, as he spread his legs a bit, and held his first two fingers up to his forehead, charging his energy for the attack.

Guita and Goku started rapidly punching at Raditz, but he kept blocking both their strikes. After a few seconds, Raditz threw them off their balance, rapid punched them both and jumped up to do a wide kick, knocking them both back far.

They both managed to recover, Guita landing his feet to the ground, Goku however, landed and jumped up high into the air.

"Persistent bastard." Raditz muttered.

Guita then heard Goku say a familiar technique as he held both his hands to one side. "Ka- Me- Ha- Me-"

Raditz however was shocked, as the rising energy for the attack read on the device he had. "It can't be! His power level is skyrocketing! He's at 924 and rising. He can somehow focus his energy to a single point!" He realized.

His device beeped, and he in a flash turned to Piccolo. "This one's power is level is 1020...1030...I can't believe it. It's still rising."

As he finished, all heard Goku finish. "HAA."

A large blast of blue energy shot directly at Raditz. Before it got near him, Raditz jumped far out of the way, but Goku wasn't done. Before it hit the ground, Goku turned his hands to move the wave in Raditz's direction, chasing him. Realizing it was behind him, he stopped moving and hit the ground.

"Fine, let's have it." Raditz said as he held his right palm out, his left hand gripping his arm, ready to take the attack.

As it made contact, a large explosion occurred that almost engulfed Raditz, he seemed to hold it back.

"He- He caught it!" Goku shouted in surprise.

As it cleared up, sure enough, Raditz stood there, still gripping his arm. He was clearly shaken from the attack, but mostly okay.

"This guy is amazing…" Goku muttered to himself.

Raditz quickly recovered. "That was fun! Now it's my turn!" He shouted as he threw a blast right at Goku.

In a flash it reached and hit Goku, the energy exploding around him as he shouted in pain. After a bit, Goku started falling, Raditz charging to where he would fall, ready to attack him. Goku eventually fell and Raditz was right on top of him.

"Now you die!" Raditz said as he was about to strike.

However, he seem to forget about Piccolo, who was ready. "You're the one that's going to die."

Raditz's device beeped, making him turn to Piccolo again.

"Power level 1330!? All of his energy is gathered to his fingertips. Damn it all! They can manipulate their energy at will!" He shouted in slight fear. He jumped away from Goku a fair bit and threw his right arm back with his finger out, possibly about to try and throw a blast at Piccolo.

"TRY CATCHING THIS! MAKANKOSAPPO." Piccolo shouted at the top of his lungs as he throw his hand forward, and a purple spiraling beam came and began speeding towards the Saiyan.

As it got close to Raditz, it seemed to impact as a blinding light came from it.

The light faded and they all saw what happened. To their utter shock, Raditz had survived. The only damage was that the armor covering his left shoulder was destroyed, and left a wound on his shoulder as well.

"H-He dodged it! How could anyone move that fast!?" Piccolo uttered to himself.

Raditz reached for his shoulder with is other hand. "You pierced my armor with ease. If that had hit me head-on, it would have taken me out!"

Piccolo gripped his remaining hand. "Damn! It doesn't matter if I can't land a hit!" he cursed.

Raditz make a fist to Piccolo. "Now you've got me angry! I'm through playing around!"

Raditz's device beeped again, as he heard a voice. "I AGREE." There standing close behind was Guita, with a charged Kamehameha in hand. He thrust his hands forward as he unleashed his attack, engulfing Raditz completely.

The wave flew far as Guita put all his power into it. Eventually, it went down, the smoke the blast made clearing. Guita began panting as he lowered his hands. "Not easy to keep track of three opponents is it?" He said confident the damage was dealt.

As the smoke cleared however, Guita's was covered with horror. Raditz's body was all tensed up from the pain, the only damage Guita seem to do was make a large crack on the back of his armor, along with the physical pain from the wave.

Raditz slowly turned, his face contorted with anger. "You little." Rage filling his voice.

Raditz hit Guita hard in the stomach, then again with his knee. He started rapidly punching everywhere on Guita's body, Guita feeling every blow. He finished by making Guita fall, then kneed him hard in his back, then kicked him far off. Guita landed close to the crater, as he could barely move, unbearable pain filling him so much he couldn't even scream.

"Hmph, one less maggot." Raditz stated. He directed his attention back to Piccolo. "You're next."

Piccolo just had fear all over him, not sure what else to do. "Is...Is this really the end?"

"I'll make it quick." Raditz said with a sinister grin. He held his right hand high into the sky, about to hit Piccolo with his energy. "FAREWELL!"

Piccolo tried blocking with his remaining arm, but before Raditz did anything, he stopped.

Piccolo looked on confused, as Raditz seemed to be gasping in pain. He looked behind him to see none other than Goku, holding onto his tail. "You let your guard down, so I grabbed your tail." Goku stated.

Goku gripped tighter, and this caused Raditz more pain, making him fall completely to the ground.

"Damn it! When did you get behind me!?" Raditz questions.

Ignoring him, Goku shouts to Piccolo. "Piccolo! Hurry! Use that technique again."

This snapped Piccolo out of his fearful state. "Ah, right!" He put his fingers to his forehead again. "Great work, Goku. Make sure you don't let go! I can only use this one more time!" Piccolo explained.

Raditz tried moving, but couldn't. "K-Kakarot! Are you really going to kill your one and only brother!?".

"I told you before that someone as heartless as you is no brother of mine! And you're the one who tried to kill me first!" Goku shot back.

"I was only bluffing, I swear! Let me go and I'll leave this planet." Raditz pleaded.

"Don't listen to him Goku! There's no truth to what he's saying!" Piccolo shouted in response.

"I know I've done some terrible things, but I swear I'll keep my promise! Please believe me little brother!" Raditz continued.

Somehow, Goku seemed hesitant, wanting to believe Raditz's words.

"No Goku! Don't let go of his tail!" Piccolo shouted louder.

"Please Kakarot! You have to believe me!" Raditz said as loudly as he could.

Goku actually began to slowly let go of his tail. "GOKU!" Piccolo roared.

Raditz quickly collected himself, rising up and elbowing goku hard in the face, sending Goku back quite a bit.

Guita, who could only watch at this point, in a low voice said. "Goku…...you idiot."

Raditz jumped into the air and landed on Goku, his right foot planted firmly against Goku's chest. Raditz just had a sinister smirk the entire time.

"Damn it, You...You fool!" Piccolo mutter, lowing his fingers from his head.

Raditz laughed at Goku's blind trust. "To think that you were stupid enough to fall for such a trick! I was right, you're too soft to be one of us!" Goku couldn't even say anything in response. "But unlike you, I'm a ruthless first-class warrior! I don't hesitate when it comes to killing! Not even when it's my own brother! Would you like a demonstration? Here we go!"

Raditz then began pushing hard against Goku's chest, and all Goku could do was scream in pain. Goku's scream's could be heard for miles as he suffered.

"Don't worry! You'll be dead soon!" Raditz said as he kept pressing down harder.

Goku's screams were sounding worse as every second passed, in the middle of it, Raditz looked over to Piccolo. "Don't look so anxious! It'll be your turn soon! What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack me? Try doing that thing you did earlier!" Raditz stated, mocking Piccolo.

Piccolo just had a look of anger and worry. "If I shoot it now, he'll just dodge it again." Was all he could say.

Goku's screams could be heard by even Guita, who still layed on the ground near the crater. If he tried moving a bit, intense pain could be felt everywhere. There was nothing he could do. When suddenly, he felt an intense power nearby, and it kept getting bigger. He moved his head slightly and saw it was coming from inside the crater. As much as he couldn't believe it, there was only one person there that could be giving off this power.

Raditz noticed it too, the device on his eye beeping as he turned towards the crater. "What?"

And then a loud crash was heard, as the young Gohan came bursting out of the Saiyans pod ship, turning it into many pieces.

Raditz has a shocked look on his face. Piccolo was shocked as well, shouting in confusion.

Gohan flips a bit and lands right outside the crater, a look of anger as his eyes have tears in them.

"G-Goku's kid." Piccolo states.

"Guh-Gohan." Was all Goku could manage to say.

"What in the!?" Raditz says in confusion.

Guita could sense Gohan's power, and the thing that scared him the most, was that he felt more power then Raditz at his peak when the fight started.

"You…...You…." Gohan muttered in anger.

"No….Gohan….run…..run away." Goku struggled to say.

The device on Raditz's eye kept going off. "Power level….1307!?"

Gohan clenched his fists and shut his eyes, shouting at the top of his lungs. "STOP HURTING MY DADDY!"

Gohan jumped up and charged right at Raditz, a yellow colored energy surrounding him the whole time, screaming in anger.

Raditz was too shocked, and before he knew it, Gohan had headbutted right into Raditz's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The impact had left a large crack in the center of Raditz's armor.

Guita and Piccolo had looks of shock and disbelief at what had just happened. This boy, this four year old boy, had hurt Raditz more than any of them had so far.

Raditz managed to stop himself from falling to the ground, catching his footing. Gohan landed on the ground, but when he got up, he just had the innocent look he had before. He had landed next to Goku, who was stunned as well. "G-Gohan." Was all he said.

Gohan got up to try and reach his father, calling out to him.

"Gohan...run." Goku said weakly.

Raditz was slowly walking over to the boy, rage filling him. "You...little brat!"

Goku tried getting up, but still couldn't, instead trying to get his son to run. "Run away Gohan! Now!" He said as loud as he could.

Gohan looked behind him at the angered Saiyan, the device on his eye still going off. "Now your power level has dropped to 1! It changes with your emotions, doesn't it."

Raditz quickly swatted the boy away with his right arm, sending him flying. Gohan landed after a few seconds, but the blow had knocked him out cold.

Goku managed to flip himself over, holding out a arm to try and stop Raditz. "Stop...Stop it! H-He's just.."

Raditz looked over to him, holding his chest where Gohan had hit him. "Just a kid? Is that what you're going to say!? That kid of yours has more power than you! It's a shame he'll never learn to use it!" He stated. Raditz then clenched his right hand. "But don't worry, you'll be reunited soon. In hell!"

Raditz slowly began walking to the boy. Goku couldn't let him hurt his son, so he summoned up all the remaining energy he had left in him, quickly got up, and grabbed Raditz. Going under his arms and gripping over his shoulders.

"What! You can still move!?" Raditz said in shock and slight amazement.

"HURRY PICCOLO!" Goku shouted over to him.

Piccolo was still charging energy to his fingers. "I just need a bit more time! Why didn't you grab his tail?" He shot back to Goku.

"He can cut it off if he needs to." Goku replied with, still holding on.

"You knew!?" Raditz said upon hearing this.

Raditz struggled to free himself from Goku's grip. "Hurry! I can't hang on much longer!" Goku said to Piccolo.

"Damn that wretched kid! That hit really did a number on me!" He tried looking at Goku behind him. "What are you thinking Kakarot!? If he hits me at this angle the blast will kill you too!"

Goku just laughed a bit, having accepted what he needed to do. "Then I guess that's the way it has to be!" Was all he said back.

"What did you say!? Are you insane!?" Raditz shouted back at him.

"This is the only way." Goku simply said.

Piccolo just gained a smirk on his face. "Goku, if that's what you want then I won't hesitate! Killing you along with him is just a bonus to me!"

Guita just had a horrified look on him the whole time, summoning the strength to speak. "No, Goku. You…...You can't die, not like this." Was all he could manage to say.

"Guita,thanks for being my friend, and….for standing with me since we were kids." Goku said over to Guita as a still tried to hold onto the Saiyan.

Guita tried desperately to think of something, anything, else they could do to win. But he couldn't think of anything, given their odds. Tears started forming in his eyes, not wanting to see his friend die.

"Hurry Piccolo! I think my ribs are broken! Do it now!" Goku shouted to Piccolo again.

"Let me go little brother! I'll leave here forever, I swear it!" Raditz pleaded.

"You're not going to fool me twice!" Goku said in return.

Piccolo finally had all the energy he needed, it flowing off his hand, moving it from his forehead. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Brace yourself." He simply said.

"DO IT!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No wait." Raditz desperately said.

"MAKANKOSAPPO." Piccolo announced as he shot his fingers forward, and the same spiraling purple beam of energy flew right towards them.

It impacted onto Raditz, and drilled right into him, and after a second, it shot out of Goku's back, the beam continue past, Goku having a pained expression. The Blast pushing them and lifting them into the air slightly.

As the beam disappears, Goku falls back, while Raditz falls forward.

"DAMN YOU!" Raditz shouted as all the energy in his body left him. Goku, despite the pain, knew they had won, and just weakly laughed. Both eventually hit the ground, Piccolo looking on.

"I...I can't believe I was...done in on such...a miserable planet." Raditz struggled to say.

"Heh, How do you like that!" Piccolo said as he panted, tired from using all his energy.

He started walking to Raditz, who was laughing a bit. "To think...To think that Kakarot was willing to give his own life."

Piccolo stood above him. "Goku won't be dead long." He gloated.

"W-What!?" Raditz said in surprise.

"On this planet we have items called Dragon Balls. Once gathered, they can grant any wish, even bring the dead back to life." Piccolo explained.

"Damn him." Raditz said in response. "Still, I'm glad you told me. You see, everything that happened today has been transmitted to my two partners deep in outer space. They've certainly heard everything by now, and will be arriving soon." He gloated back to Piccolo.

Guita, being able to hear this, just hit the back of his head on the ground and cursed. "Just why?" He asked himself.

Piccolo sweated from this news, but kept his cool, not showing fear.

"They'll wipe out everyone on this planet, including you. And they'll no doubt bring me back to life with those Dragon Balls of yours." Raditz kept gloating.

Goku, completely drained, turned his head and tried to speak. "W-When are they...going to be here?"

"They'll be here in one year." Raditz responded with.

"In just one year, two more who are even stronger..." Piccolo repeated.

"How sweet does this victory taste now? Enjoy your final year of being alive." Raditz shot at Piccolo, this actually making him show anger. "They'll have you writhing in agony...like the worms you are!"

Piccolo, having heard enough, raised his remaining hand and shouted, striking down into Raditz's head. Delivering the finishing blow, ending him.

"Do you think it's funny now? We'll see who has the last laugh when it's all said and done." Piccolo said to the now dead Raditz.

Guita and Piccolo then noticed in the sky a ship coming down to them. Guita didn't even have to guess as he knew Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin were in it.

It landed and all three quickly.. Roshi went to Piccolo as he asked what happened, Krillin stood where he was, taking in all he could see. Bulma went to Guita, checking on him.

"You okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Forget me, check on Gohan. And Krillin, bring my jacket to me." Guita almost commands.

Krillin found Guita's jacket and carried it over to him, the weight of it being to much to throw Bulma ran to make sure Gohan was okay. Guita, despite all the pain he is feeling, grabs his jacket and gets the Senzu Beans out of it. He quickly eats one and instantly feels energized, hopping up from the ground. He put on his jacket and walked over to Piccolo and Roshi, who were looking over Goku, Krillin rushing over to his side.

"That's everything." Piccolo finished, having explained it all to Roshi.

"Hmm, I see." Was all Roshi could say.

"Goku! Wake up, Goku! Don't give up, just hang in there!" Krillin shouted, holding Goku's hand, not wanting his friend to die.

"I think Gohan's okay. Looks like he's just knocked out." Bulma called out to them.

"That's good. Now Chi-Chi won't yell at you." Goku said, glad his son was okay. "Krillin, dying is pretty rough, isn't it?" Almost trying to stay positive in front of his friends.

"Don't you worry, we'll find the Dragon Balls and wish you back!" Krillin said in response, trying to be positive as well.

"Heh...Thanks…." Was the last thing Goku said as he closed his eyes, passing away.

"Goku…" Krillin said, sadness in his voice.

Before their eyes, Goku's body slowly disappeared in front of them, fading away. Everyone but Guita and Piccolo reacted in surprise.

"He vanished!" Roshi said in surprise.

Piccolo already knew what happened. "I see. This must be Kami's doing." Guita grunted, agreeing with him.

"Kami?" Krillin and Roshi said in unison.

"Who else could do something like this? He must be planning something for Goku." Piccolo said in response.

Piccolo walked over to get his weighted clothing, while Bulma walked to the group carrying Gohan. Krillin had picked up his hat with the Dragon Ball.

"What!? You're saying Kami took Goku's body!?" Bulma asked, making sure she heard right.

"Who knows what he has planned.." Krillin stated in a low voice.

"But if it's the Guardian of the Earth himself, we don't have anything to worry about, right?" Roshi said, hopeful.

Krillin stared at the Dragon Ball. "For now, we just need to focus on getting the other six Dragon Balls so we can bring back Goku before the Saiyans arrive."

Bulma groaned. "Where the hell is Yamcha when you need him the most!?"

"Well, you're the one who chased him off." Krillin corrected.

Guita cracked his neck. "Bulma, mention Yamcha one more time, and I'll throw you to wherever he is. We'll see if he catches you or not." Irritated that he was all she talked about.

This seem to make Bulma stay quiet, having a scowl on her face. After a moment though she spoke up again, realizing something. "Wait a minute, that reminds me of something. How did Goku's brother manage to track him down so easily?"

"It's that strange device attached to his face. It can apparently find the strength and location of anyone within a certain range." Piccolo answered, putting his cape on.

Bulma handed Gohan to Roshi while her and Krillin went to see if they could get the device off Raditz.

"You mean this? Krillin, y-you get it, okay?" Bulma asked nervously.

"He's not going to come back to life, is he?" Krillin asked back.

Guita just let out a sigh as he walked over to them. He reached down and took the device off of Raditz's face. "Here." He said in a deadpan voice, throwing it over to Bulma.

Bulma held the eyepiece over her eye as she pressed the button on the side. She fiddled with it a bit as she tried to figure out how it worked, muttering to herself as she did.

"This is one incredible piece of technology! It's a little banged up, but I think I'll be able to fix it." Bulma states.

"You're amazing, Bulma." Krillin says aloud.

"I'm surprised it survived me blasting him completely, thought it would be fried." Guita comments.

"If I can manage to fix this up, we can use it to find Yamcha and Tien. Though I'll need some time to figure out exactly how it works." Bulma said, getting Krillin excited at this news.

Roshi walks up to join them. "In any case, let's head back to Kame House. You can work there." Roshi adds.

"Right. There's nothing more we can do out here." Bulma says calmly.

"And once we drop you off, I'll head out in search of the Dragon Balls." Krillin adds as well.

Guita was glad that they were making a plan and thinking sensibly.

"Roshi turns to look at Piccolo, who finished putting his weighted clothes on. "Piccolo, what do you intend to.."

Before he could finish, they saw him concentrating on his missing limb, looking like he was struggling. After a minute, a new arm popped right out as he shouts in slight pain. He begins stretching his new limb to get use to it, the arm dripping with liquids from his body.

Everyone but Guita had a look of surprise on their face, Krillin even commenting how it was like a lizard tail.

Piccolo finally looks at the group. "You should start looking for the Dragon Balls immediately. Even if Kami's involved, not even he can bring the dead back to life by himself. But you can leave Goku's son with me. I'll be taking him from here." Piccolo explains.

All reacted again in surprise to what Piccolo said.

"You're kidding! What exactly are you gonna..?" Krillin paused for a second. "Wait a minute! You're not planning on eating him, are you!?"

"Don't be absurd!" Piccolo retorted, breaking his calm for a moment.

Piccolo quickly went back to normal. "That boy has a tremendous power hidden away, and he'll be an invaluable asset once he gets the proper training. We're going to need him against the two Saiyans who will be here in one year. I'm the only one who can give him the training he needs." He explains.

"He's right, we wouldn't have beaten this guy if Gohan's power didn't wake up for a moment." Guita added.

"You're really serious, aren't you." Krillin mutters.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea." Bulma counters.

"Hmm...I suppose we could check with the boy's mother." Roshi reasons.

"We don't have time for this! If you get in my way, I'll kill you and take him anyway!" Piccolo threatens.

"Wait, I know. Guita, why don't you train him." Krillin says aloud, trying to avoid this.

Guita stays silent. He had been thinking about what Piccolo had said, Gohan's power would be a useful asset in the coming fight. But Guita didn't know if he could teach the boy right.

"He doesn't have it in him." Piccolo puts simply.

Guita finally speaks. "He's right, we need Gohan. And I don't know how to be a trainer. And I need to train myself, so I can get stronger as well." Was all he said, leaving it at that.

Seeing he's won this argument, Piccolo used his power to make Gohan float out of Roshi's hands. He grabbed him and held him under his new left arm. "When you bring Goku back to life, tell him he can look forward to seeing the progress his son has made. Once the year has passed and his training is complete, I'll bring him back, but not a day earlier." Piccolo explained.

Piccolo then flew into the air, and after a bit, he disappeared from sight.

"It's just one thing after another!" Bulma shouts in shock.

"He- He's going to die! If he's lucky he'll just out as a delinquent!" Krillin added.

Bulma then turned to look at Guita. "Guita what the heck, how could let him take Gohan?" Almost demanding an answer.

"What was I supposed to do with him?" Guita snapped. "I'm not a teacher, I wouldn't know how to help Gohan unlock his power. Piccolo may be a demon, but he was right."

"After all the things he's done?" Bulma countered.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANYTHING?" Guita shouted in anger, fully breaking his calm. "You're not a fighter Bulma, you don't get what we all have to go through to push ourselves to gain the power we have. This is what needs to be done. We need every advantage to fight these two Saiyans." Guita explained in a rant.

This made all of them go silent. Guita had never talked back to anyone like that before, he use to always be a calm and collected person, only showing anger when he had fought against the foes of their past. With that said, Guita began to walk away.

"Besides, I'm hoping that...maybe Gohan's innocent view will have an affect on Piccolo, somehow." Guita says aloud, getting a confused look from the others, not sure what he meant.

"Well, if you're sure. Are you coming with us to prepare?" Krillin asks.

"No, I'm going to train on my own. This fight has been...enlightening." Guita responds with.

"What do you mean?" Roshi inquiries.

"Let's just say I have something Piccolo doesn't, he's not the only one with a plan." Was all Guita said.

Guita began to hover up in the air, but then turned to look at the group one last time. "Oh, by the way. Have fun explaining this to Chi-Chi."

A look of horror and dread slowly covered all their faces, and with that Guita flew off. Planning on heading back to his island home, and beginning his training.

What is it that Guita has planned for the future, and will it be enough to combat the coming Saiyans, find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Dragon Ball! Piccolo, Goku and Guita all went up against the Saiyan warrior Raditz, Goku's older brother. All three fought as hard as they could, and eventually they defeated him. But at the cost of victory, Goku had to sacrifice himself. However, even after their win, the warriors of Earth needed to prepare for a new threat. Two Saiyans even more powerful than Raditz were on their way to Earth. So they all began training to gain as much strength as possible. Piccolo took the young Gohan with him to unlock his hidden power, which showed itself during the fight. Guita has gone out on his own, using his own methods to grow. Find out now what he intends to do for his year of training.

Three days have passed since the battle against Raditz, and Guita has busied himself with his training.

Guita stood in front of a plateau and concentrated all his power to his fist. After charging it for a few moments, he punched right into it. The concentrated power caused a small tunnel to form, despite the feat, Guita still felt disappointed.

"It should have gone all the way through. Guess I still need more practice." He muttered to himself.

Feeling tired from training for days on end, he laid on the ground. Guita took the bag of Senzu Beans out and ate one, filling him up with energy again. He decided to relax for a bit and collect his thoughts. Guita wanted to think of a different way to enhance his training, doing the same things for the next year wouldn't do much good, that was the issue he had during his five years of being away from his friends.

Thinking about the time he spent training reminded him of his times training with Goku and Krillin under Master Roshi when they were younger. Guita had tried to think a step ahead of them by not only following Roshi's training regiment, but also learning the techniques Master Roshi knew himself.

After weeks of practicing he managed to learn the Afterimage technique, and even after the first tournament, learned to use the Lightning Flash Surprise, although he did feel a little bad about using Goku for his first demonstration.

Even after that, training for the three years with Goku for the next tournament, and even training under Kami, it all seemed to remind Guita of how close of a friend he considered Goku.

Guita sat upright and spoke to himself again. "I could always ask him-" He stopped before he even finished, all this thinking made him nearly forget the biggest part of it, Goku was indeed dead.

The person he had grown up knowing since they were both twelve was dead. He didn't even fully grasp it at first when it happened.

All this began collecting in his mind more and more. He knew the others would bring him back with the Dragon Balls, but it still didn't make the pain of loss go away. And to make it worse, everyone on the planet could end up dead, if he, and the others, don't become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans. If they don't, all they had been doing for the past year would be for nothing.

Guita got up from the ground and looked into the sky. All this thinking of the past made him a bit nostalgic. And all of it lead to how his journey in life began, back at his home.

"One days not going to hurt. Maybe I should go see if they are okay." He said to himself. "I can see the world in a day, and see if.." He paused for a moment. "If mom and dad are okay."

After a bit more thought, Guita started floating in the air and headed off.

After he began moving, Guita soon saw Kame House in the distance. He turned slightly so he could go a different direction. However, it still didn't stop him from thinking of how his true training began. Him and Goku, and eventually Krillin, all began learning under Master Roshi to become trained Martial Artists. It was well worth the time, as it pushed all of them far past human limits. Even if all of them did have to put up with Launch's aggressive side. Guita still couldn't figure out what the heck she even was.

As Guita flew onwards, he saw in the corner of his eye a familiar sight, The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena. Some of the best fights happened there, and watching them helped improve his own fighting skills. All of Goku's, Krillin's, and even Yamcha's fights, or at least the one against Tien, were amazing to see. Even Master Roshi in disguise, which Guita was still amazed Krillin and Goku never figured it was him the whole time, for his old age put up a good fight at times. The arena had finally been rebuilt after Goku and Piccolo's fierce battle.

All the memories came flooding back to Guita at once. The first tournament's best fights all had Master Roshi in them. Yamcha's embarrassing fight against him, Krillin's decent attempt to fight Roshi, and Goku's amazing fight. Even if Goku turned into a monster for the second time that day.

The second tournament to Guita was even better. Three years of training paid off for everyone. Krillin's fight against Chiaotzu, Yamcha's fight against Tien, even though he lost, Guita thought Yamcha made a good effort. Tiens fight against Master Roshi was amazing to watch, and it even helped Tien change his views. Goku and Krillin's fight for nice to watch for Guita, since he trained with both, and was glad to see them having fun as they did it. However the best was of course Tien and Goku, breathtaking to say the least.

Then there was the 3rd and final tournament they went too. Krillin didn't stand a chance against Piccolo, but he went down trying. Guita always thought it was funny at how much Chi-Chi was trying to get to Goku, even if it did kind of have a happy ending. Goku and Tien's second fight was great to watch as well, and showed how far Goku had come. And the fight between Goku and Piccolo was probably the best fight Guita had ever seen.

Thinking back on all these amazing moments made Guita feel good. However, despite all of them, Guita had never participated in any of them. Guita didn't believe in using his skill in events like the World Martial Arts Tournament. A way to amuse others and win a prize. Guita only used his skills for self defense. He however didn't think any less of his friends if they participated. He was still happy to see them doing what they enjoyed. Finding strong opponents to surpass.

After all the reminiscing, Guita decided to move on. Finding other places of the past.

During his flight, he came across the desert where they first met Yamcha, when he was still a bandit. How different he is now compared to then. Further on, he saw the old ruins of Pilaf's old castle.

Memories of the time there were not pleasant. Pilaf had taken all seven Dragon Balls, and locked up Guita, Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. The only reason they escaped was cause of Goku's transformation into that monkey like monster, destroying the castle. They did manage to stop him by cutting his tail though.

And the first time Guita had ever seen Shenron summoned, the dragon was always a sight to behold. And luckily Pilaf never got his wish thanks to Oolong.

Guita kept flying onwards, still seeing the world as he did.

Crossing the ocean, he soon saw the palace of Fortuneteller Baba. Probably one of the strangest thing the group had done. Fighting against Baba's undead warriors to find out the location of the last dragon ball. Goku's fight against Devilman had to be one of the weirder moments to watch. Finding out Goku had no evil in his heart was strange to hear.

Guita just shook his head and tried to move on, this was one of the few places he didn't like visiting. It had both good and bad memories. So, he decided to just move on.

After some more time had passed, he came across the ruins of the old Red Ribbon Army base. It slowly crumbling over time since Goku and Guita both wrecked the place. Guita didn't plan on letting Goku take them all on his own, even if he was strong, Guita was worried he couldn't beat the whole army.

Despite all the odds, both did manage to win and make it to the guy in charge, Commander Red. Who had just been taken out by Staff Officer Black. So both ended up fighting him, even with the mech he was using. While they never did find out why Black killed Red, this put an end to the Red Ribbon Army for good.

Thinking of the Red Ribbon Army made Guita remember the other places they encountered. So Guita flew at high speed to another place they fought at, Korin's Tower.

Not to far from where he was, it didn't take Guita long to reach it. He tried to stay lower down so Korin and Yajirobe couldn't see him. Down below sat the village of the Karinga Tribe. Home to one of Goku and Guita's old friends Upa, and his father Bora. It seemed as though there were more people living there now, a sign of the tribes growth.

This place had a sadder time to it, for it was the infamous Mercenary Tao that had killed Bora, nearly even killed Guita and Goku. The better memory was when both of them climbed Korin's Tower. The trial was hard, even harder was having to climb in numerous times after Korin had knocked them off while they tried to get his special water. While the water turned out to be a lie, the constant climbing had improved their physical abilities even more. Once they were ready, They both confronted Tao again, and beat the man. Despite him using some cheap tricks at the end of his fight, it was the end for him. Or so they thought till he showed up at the last Martial Arts Tournament.

All this thinking about conflicts against the Red Ribbon Army made Guita think of another location of theirs, Muscle Tower. So, he flew towards its location.

On his flight, he flew right over Central City. The memories of the fight against King Piccolo came to Guita as he got near the Kings Castle. Tien had dealt with one of King Piccolo's servants, Drum, and tried to use the Evil Containment Wave on Piccolo, but he was defeated. Guita and Goku arrived in time after drinking the Ultra Divine Water and increasing their powers even further. That experience was painful for both, but more so for Guita, as it nearly killed him, but he somehow pulled through it. Guita wasn't sure how he did it, be it willpower or something else.

The actual fight against King Piccolo was difficult, and by the time Piccolo had unleashed his full power, Guita was taken out. Despite all the odds, Goku managed to deliver the finishing blow and end his reign. Having thought enough about it, Guita moved on once again.

After a bit of time passed, he reached the old tower. The cold air didn't bother Guita as he looked down on the tower. It was in as poor a condition as the other base, all the windows being broken and it looking like it could crumble at any time.

Guita had taken to exploring the world for the Dragon Balls with Goku, and when they reached here, it certainly was a challenge.

The android Major Metallitron was a durable opponent, but they managed to wear him down and make him run out of power. After that was Ninja Murasaki, who was honestly a joke. Then was the man in charge of the place, General White. He wasn't above using low tactics like grabbing Goku's tail, but they managed to pull through.

None of it would of been possible if they didn't meet the peaceful android, who Goku called Eighter. Guita looked to see the village he now lived in far in the distance.

With nothing else to see, Guita flew onwards again.

The time of day constantly wavered due to Guita flying around the planet so quickly. All this reminiscing was bothering Guita for some reason, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Before he could think more however, he stopped to see another familiar island in the distance, Gengoro Island, which was home to Penguin Village. Without hesitation, Guita turned to go a different direction. The further he stayed away from that place, the better.

All the thinking Guita had done throughout the day was nice in a way, but there was still something bothering him. Guita then decided he had probably been to enough places and headed to the one he wanted to see the most, his old home.

Heading back to the mainland, he passed Grandpa Gohan's old place which had a newer house built next to it.

"This must be where Goku wanted to live Chi-Chi. Makes sense I guess. Though...It is quite isolated." Guita said to himself.

His parent's liked to live in this region as well, but were still quite a ways away from Gohan's home.

Flying further on, he saw the familiar area of Mount Paozu. Guita always thought the small mountains that littered the area were neat to look through. It still looks the same as when he grew up here. Going through the area more, he finally made it to a large clearing at ground level. Slowly he descended, an old house coming into sight.

As he softly landed, Guita took in the familiar sight of his old home. Just big enough to support three people, it was about average for a home. Guita didn't care though, he liked things to be simple when it came to places he's lived. It was a wide open area that spread for about fifty feet or so, no tree's in it.

He walked up to it, the doors and windows still shut tight. The way Guita had left them. Moving on past the house, he walked to the back area of the place. Near where the tree line was where he stopped. He sat into the ground and stared off.

In front of him, dug into the ground, sat two wooden crosses. A small piece of flat wood stuck to the middle of them, one saying "Mom" and the other saying "Dad". Guita made the signs for the crosses a long time ago, when he left the home he grew up in till he was twelve.

Guita wanted to speak to his parents, hoping they would hear him, wherever they were. But the words just wouldn't come to him. So all he could do was sit by them, hoping they were at peace.

Guita figured there was something to the afterlife, if Goku was taken there by Kami, then their spirits must be there as well. That actually made Guita feel a bit better inside, that there was something after this life.

The two crosses looked extremely worn, being there for many years now. After sitting for quite awhile, Guita decided to do something for them both.

"You both deserve better." Guita says to them, and gets up.

Guita flew up into the air again, and stayed just above the nearby tree's. He got close to one of the nearby mountains and saw a few large rocks coming out of it.

Guita wanted to carve out two gravestones from the rock, but he didn't want to blow up the entire mountain doing it.

Guita then remembered how his mom had told him that control was always important. And that not using all his energy so quickly in a fight was a better method to win.

So, he decided to try and use as little energy as possible. He put his palms into the mountain side and closed his eyes. Guita focused his energy to go into the mountain and make out the gravestones. Small streams of energy went through the mountain and eventually, Guita finished. As the stones came off however, Guita realized he didn't use enough energy, for they were too small. So he let them fall to the ground below.

Guita moved to a better spot and tried again. Placing his palms to the mountain, he poured his energy though it again. This time it went faster, as the stones came off of the mountain again, but again, Guita had made a mistake. He used too much energy this time, the stones were too large. So once again, he let them fall.

For the second time, Guita moved to a different place. Guita had a better idea of what to do now, and just needed to find a place in between where his power was where it needed to be. So, he again sent his energy though the mountain side. Keeping his calm as he used less power than before, but more then the first. Finding what he thought was the right place in the middle, the stones were carved out, being just about the right side.

Satisfied this time, Guita grabbed them both and headed back home.

Setting down nearby his old house, he put the stones to the ground. Focusing his energy into one of his hands, he carved though both the stones so they would look better. Eventually making them look like proper gravestones for his parents.

"They're not perfect, but it will do." Guita said to himself.

Guita picked up the stones and carried them over to his parents graves. He set them down and walked behind the crosses. Carefully, he pulled both out from where they sat in the ground. Guita set them aside and looked down to the stones.

Concentrating his energy into his pointer finger, her carved out his parents names into the stones, taking his time so they could look good.

After a few minutes, he finished, the names clear to see.

"Violeta" was his mother's name. "Acousta" was his father's name.

Guita picked up the stones one at a time and dug them into the ground. He made sure they were steady so that they wouldn't fall out of place. Once he was sure they were fine, he finally stepped away from them.

He sat in front of the new gravestones, glad he made this to honor his parents.

Guita's parents were both fighters in their youth. They taught him the values of fighting, and what they thought was the proper way to live as a fighter. That being to fight only to defend, not for gain.

Guita followed that belief. While he did enjoy training with his friends growing up, he stuck to those beliefs, that being why he never participated in The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.

Violeta always instilled that you always needed to control one's power and body. Guita was always sure that she had perfect control over every movement she made in combat.

Acousta was a more up front fighter, using his force to overwhelm his opponent in a fight. He however didn't wear himself out doing so. Regulating his stamina in a way so he was always a step ahead of someone.

Both were amazing martial artists, and Guita tried to use both their methods in his own unique way. They however didn't learn to control their energy to create blasts.

All this thinking of them just kept reminding Guita of how he lived, and he was happy when they were around, he always was. And when they were gone, he felt empty. Until he ran into Goku and Bulma, and had many he is now close to.

Guita thought back to his earliest memories with them, before his real journey began.

Age 743

Guita, Age 6

Many years before his journey, Guita lived his daily life with his parents. At the age of six, he always liked to mimic his parents when they practiced. Guita pretended to fight by himself by the tree line. His father had cut the tree's around their home and uprooted the stumps, so they wouldn't grow again, leaving a nice open space for the family to move in.

Hitting one of the tree's, he imagined it being his opponent. He eventually heard someone walking behind him. It being his father.

"Have you won yet?" His father asked with a smile.

Guita's father was a tall man, physically fit as well. He had black hair that went past his shoulders. Guita got his hair color from him, but liked keeping it short. He wore a normal white shirt and brown pants.

"Not yet dad." Guita said happily.

His dad laughed in response. "Well, you might need to put the fight on hold. We need to gather some food."

"Oh, alright." Was all Guita replied with.

"Come on, we'll go to the fruit trees. There should be some things ready to be picked." Acousta stated.

Guita perked to this, he liked to see the fruit on the tree's grow, and they were some of his favorite things to eat. He loved the sweet tastes of them.

"Is mom coming to?" Guita asked.

"Not this time, she's looking after things here." Acousta explained. "Grab your bag and we can get going."

Guita ran back to his house, opening the door and heading inside. He then ran to his room and looked through his things. Guita didn't have many possessions. A decent amount of clothes in a small closet, a bed in the corner, and a small table and chair for him in the opposite corner. But he was happy with how he lived.

He looked all over, but couldn't find his bag anywhere, till he heard a call from the door. "Looking for this?"

Turning around, his mother was standing there. She was a tall beautiful young woman with long pure white hair. Wearing a white shirt and black pants, she always had a calm and peaceful air around her. In her hand was the bag Guita was looking for.

Guita took it. "Thank you mom." He said cheerfully.

He noticed the bag was different, seeming a bit confused.

"I had to re-sow it, I turned it into a backpack for you." Violeta explained. "Should be better to carry things with now."

"Thank you." He said again, hugging his mom.

She hugged him back and fixed his messy hair. "Don't keep your father waiting."

He nodded and headed out, closing the door on the way.

Guita ran up to his father. "All ready?" He asked. Guita nodded yes in excitement.

And so they set off into the woods. The thick trees quickly covering the sky above, only small glimmers coming through.

The fruit trees were planted in an area that had better soil, so they would grow well. Acousta had cut some of the trees so they could get plenty of sun, and regularly check on them. That was quite a few years ago now, and they grow plenty for the whole family to eat all the time.

After walking for about thirty minutes or so, Guita could hear some rustling going on around them.

"Dad." Guita called in concern.

"I know son, i hear it. It's the tiger that likes to hunt around here. He's always trying to get the better of me." Acousta explained.

"Why don't you just stop him?" Guita asks curiously.

"Can't blame him, animals gotta eat too. And its become fun in a way. Just stay close okay." His father answers with.

Guita didn't know what else to ask, so they just quietly walked on, the rustling noise following the whole time.

After an hour of walking, they finally reached the fruit trees, the sky opening up to the sunshine.

"Grab what you can okay?" Acousta said.

Guita ran to some with low hanging branches. Finding some apples, he picks a few off the tree. Acousta meanwhile gets some that are higher up. They did this for a few moments, getting as many different kinds as they could.

"Okay Guita, I think that's enough for today." Acousta called out.

"Oh, okay." Was all Guita said in response.

So they decide walk on back. After walking for a few moments, the rustling from before happens again.

"Hold on." Acousta calmly pauses.

Guita stopped moving. The rustling sound moved around them slowly, and they just waited. Acousta gently put his bag of fruit down. Eventually, a large tiger jumped out of the bushes and showed himself to them both.

"He knows stealth isn't an option, so he's going to attack head on." Acousta explained to Guita. "But there are a few flaws with his approach."

The tiger leapt towards them both, Acousta quickly picked up Guita and moved over slightly. The tiger hit the ground and stepped back, still ready to attack.

"For one, his moves are predictable." Acousta started.

The tiger leapt again, and as it drew close, Acousta used his free hand to grab head and push him back. Using strength above a normal humans. The tiger gave a look of complete confusion, it was almost comical in a way.

"Also, his attacks are easy to counter." Acousta added.

The tiger then started swiping at him a few times, all of which Guita's father dodged, taking a step back each time.

"Lastly." As he said this, Acousta raised one leg up and kicked the tiger upwards. This ended up sending him flying above the trees, and to who knows where. "His opponent is to big of a challenge."

He set Guita down and walked over to grab his bag of fruit.

"Will he be okay?" Guita asked with a bit of concern.

"I didn't put a whole lot of force in that kick. He'll fly for a little bit and land in the forest somewhere, but he will live. Hopefully without to many injuries." His father explained.

With that out of the way, the two of them continued on home.

Guita didn't figure it out at first, but after thinking on it for a while, he realized his father was giving him a lesson on how to deal with an opponent. How to take steps and figure out what to do to deal with whom he's fighting.

It didn't take long, and eventually, they made it home. Both headed inside the house, Guita's father taking his sons backpack of fruit and setting both bags on the counter that lay in the middle of the kitchen area.

Guita went to his parents room to see his mother. The door was partially open, and Guita looked inside. His mother seemed to be laying halfway onto the bed. Being on the side of it, kind of kneeling over it in a way, as her lower body and one of her arms was off it.

Guita approached nudged her on the shoulder.

"Mom, are you okay?" He called to her.

After a few moments, she finally looked up, seeming to be in a daze.

"Oh, hi sweetie, i didn't realize you got home. I...must have passed out." She said in a tired voice.

She slowly got up and walked out of the room, Guita could still hear her outside though.

"Hey, glad to see you made it home in one piece." She called out to Acousta.

"It wasn't that bad. Hey, are you okay, you look a little pale." Acousta said back.

"Its nothing, I just passed out for a minute, maybe i stood up too quickly or something." Violeta waved off.

Guita for some reason though still felt uneasy, and he couldn't figure out why.

Days had passed since then, and after that time, Violeta seemed to get worse every day. She had coughing fits over time, and by a week later, she started coughing up blood. She felt weak, and eventually, had to stay in bed most of the day.

Acousta tried to help as best he could, he had learned a few medicinal tricks and herbal treatments, but it seemed as though it had little effect.

Guita cried most of the nights as she kept getting sicker. He tried not to let his parents see or hear him though. Cause he somehow wanted to help, but couldn't.

Guita sat outside his parents room one day, as he heard them converse on what to do.

"So, has the medicine helped any?" Acousta asked, staying calm as he talked.

"I'm sorry, but...I don't think I'm going to get better." Violeta put bluntly.

Everything just grew more silent, as if there was no sound, except for the sound of his parents voices.

"You really are serious." Acousta stated, knowing there was no need to ask.

"I don't know what it is, but the symptoms are too far to be cured." She explained. "And if what I'm guessing is right...it may be my end."

"You can't be serious." Acousta said in a slightly louder voice, still trying to keep calm. "We've been through to much. We have a life, a home...we have a son."

Silence came over them again, but they kept forcing themselves to speak.

"What am I suppose to tell him, he's only six years old." Acousta said.

Guita wasn't sure what to think from hearing that. Were they just going to lie to him?

"I think the one thing we know is that our son is a smart boy. If we tried explaining it in a weird way, it might only make him feel worse in the future." Violeta countered.

Acousta sounded a bit surprised by this.

"If there is one thing a child needs, it's not to be told something like they won't understand. Guita has more in him then we give him credit for. He may even be better then we are, then we ever could be." She finished.

He didn't reply, but somehow Guita knew his dad agreed with her.

"Who knew this would be how it ended, not in the heat of battle, but in our own home." Violeta stated.

"I guess...fate is cruel to some." Acousta added.

Time kept passing, and Guita knew his mother was going to be gone. He didn't want her to die, but there was nothing he could do. Back then, he came to accept, That you can't escape death. It was a sad realization, and in a way, it made him grow up a bit. More than someone his age probably should.

As his father went out to get some food, Guita went into his mother's room, wanting to be near her. He sat next to her as she just looked out the window. Despite her state, she seemed so at peace. Guita however looked sad. She eventually looked to him.

"You don't have to be upset Guita." Violeta said softly.

"But mom...you're dying." Was all he could respond with.

"I know sweetheart, but...you still need to live." She stated.

Guita didn't know if he could. He felt so overwhelmed inside.

"I need you to live for me. All I ever wanted was for you to live a full life. You can do so much, much more than I ever could." Violeta explained.

"But I want you to be there, I don't want you to go." Guita almost cried.

She reached out and ran her hand through his hair. "Wherever I go, I'll always be with you. I'll always watch over you."

Guita couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Mom…"

"It's okay...It's okay." Was all she said.

Guita went and rested his head against the bed, folding his arms around it.

"I'll always be by your side." She said in her usual soft voice, comforting her son.

Guita spent the whole day with her, slowly falling asleep. He kept dreaming of all his times being with his mother. As she fell asleep, she as well just thought of her time. Meeting her husband, Guita being born, and all her time with him. They were the best days of her life. And she didn't regret anything.

That was the last night Guita had with his mother.

It seemed like only a few moments, but time felt weird to Guita after that day. His dad made a grave for Violeta, and made a coffin for her as well. It was a rushed job though and didn't look the best, but it worked. Guita cried most of the day, and even though his father tried to stay collected, he knew when he was alone, he shed tears for her as well.

So from then on, as they slowly came to accept life without her, they tried living their own lives. Acousta began teaching Guita more about martial arts, and like his parents, he learned quickly.

The years went by, and Guita grew with them. He began doing more tasks on his own, growing better each day.

Acousta did his best to raise his son by himself, and while he was quite reserved, he tried to make sure Guita knew he cared for him. Guita did know, and he loved his dad just the same.

In the blink of an eye, six years passed, Guita being twelve now.

Guita currently ran around the forest area, and chasing him was the same tiger, it trying to get him like it did his father. Guita made a bit of a game out if it, seeing how quick he could make it to wherever and back home in record time. While the tiger chased him of course.

Guita hopped a small river, and as he landed, he saw one of the mountains in the distance, deciding to make that his stop.

The tiger barely on the other side, Guita going into a full sprint again.

Guita looked back. "You never get tired chasing me do you?" he shouted in excitement.

The tiger just had a look of annoyance on him, probably hating how he can't catch Guita.

The mountain wasn't that far, and Guita climbed up it a bit as soon as he reached it. He did it so fast the tiger didn't even realize he had climbed up, looking around confused.

In a flash, Guita jumped back down right onto the tiger's back. He didn't break anything, so he figured the tiger was fine.

"See you tomorrow Mister Tiger." Guita shouted as he began to sprint back home.

All the tiger did was give out a tired growl as it stayed planted to the ground, giving up for the day.

In almost no time, Guita eventually made it home. His dad had just finished making some firewood and noticed his sons return.

"Not bad, that was three minutes faster than last time." Acousta complimented his son.

"That was more than three minutes." Guita countered.

Acousta laughed at this. "Come on, help me finish the other chores for the day."

Guita nodded in agreement and helped carry the firewood to the side of the house.

As the day went by, something began to concern Guita. His dad was getting tired more than he should be. It was something that was happening more often, his dad wanting to finish as quickly as possible. Guita didn't let it bother him at first, but it was starting to finally worry him.

As they finally finished for the day and the sun began to set, they headed inside. Guita decided to finally talk to him.

"Dad, are you okay? You keep getting worn out faster then before." Guita worryingly asked.

Acousta looked at his son. "I'm fine, just getting old I guess." Trying to wave it off.

"Dad." Guita called out. "Your in top physical condition, you shouldn't be having any issues. Your not that old."

Acousta's calm look slowly turned to sorrow. He went over to a soft chair in the corner of the living room.

"I've...been sick, Guita. For quite some time." He confessed.

"Like mom was." Guita's voice sounding dispirited.

"I think so." Acousta unwillingly agreed. "I've been fighting it for a long time, but I'm not sure if I can beat it."

"Please don't give up dad." Guita pleaded.

Acousta looked to his son. "I won't." He got up and patted Guita's head. "I'll fight through it."

Guita tried to stay hopeful, but inside, he felt everything fading away.

"Get some rest son, we can't break our routine. I may be sick, but it won't stop me." His dad assured.

As Guita walked to his room, his dad called out. "I'll have dinner ready soon, so don't worry."

Guita went to lie in his bed, the worry of losing his dad ever present in his mind.

The days felt long to Guita from then on. He tried living his life normally with his dad, but deep down he couldn't. There was nothing he could do to help in an way, and that made him feel worse.

After a few weeks, despite his father trying to fight it, he couldn't keep up anymore. His body was giving out.

Guita came back from getting some fruit to eat and saw his dad sitting in the corner, seeming to sleep in his chair. He set the food down and went over to him.

"Are you okay dad?" Guita asked.

Acousta looked to his son. "Yeah, I'm fine right now. Did it go well?"

"It did, I got the fruit." Guita responded with as he took a seat in the other chair they had.

They sat in silence for quite a bit, and eventually, Guita had to ask the thing he wanted to ask the most.

"Dad...what am I supposed to do...if you go?" He struggled to say.

Acousta had a look of sadness on him. "Guita, you choose what kind of life you wish to live. But the thing I've wanted the most for you, is to go out into the world and explore it. See all kinds of things."

Guita looked sad now as well. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

His dad tried leaning forward. "If there is one thing I have figured out over these past few weeks, it's that you were ready a long time ago."

Guita was confused a bit. Did he mean ready to be by himself?

"You do everything I do exceptionally well, and you know the area around here. So seeing the world should be no problem." Acousta added.

"I guess." Was all Guita said, looking to the side at the wall.

Acousta knew that there was only one thing he could do to make sure his son would be fine.

"Look...If you ever need assistance with anything, a couple miles to the southwest, there is an older man by the name of Gohan. He will be more then willing to help you." Acousta explained.

Guita looked back to him. "Who is he?"

"An old friend of mine and your mothers. We all trained and fought together when we were younger. It has been quite some time since we last saw him, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't moved from his old place." Acousta answered.

This was the first time Guita had ever heard about this man named Gohan. He had always been told stories of what his mom and dad did in their youths, but for some reason they never mentioned anyone they knew.

Acousta struggled to stand. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit. You know how to cook the meal for tonight right?" He asked weakly.

Guita just nodded yes in response.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit." He walked down the short hall to his room and shut the door, but left it open slightly.

Guita sat in that spot most of the day, thinking of this Gohan person. He became lost in his thoughts and lost track of time, nodding off after a bit.

Some time later, as the sun was finally going down, he woke up. He yawned as he stood up, going to the fruit he picked and sorting through it.

Guita stopped for a moment and walked over to his dad's room. He opened the door a bit to look inside. His dad lied with his back against the bed. Something however didn't feel right to Guita, it could have been cause he was constantly worried, but he felt something more.

Guita went over to his dad and nudged his shoulder, after a moment or so, he kept pushing harder. He eventually stopped, as the cold truth set in for him. All Guita could do, was fall to the ground and shed tears. For the rest of the time he spent at home, he felt completely alone.

Guita had buried his father alongside his mother. Acousta had known his fate from the beginning, having stored a makeshift coffin.

Guita sat in front of the graves for many days, every negative emotion possible swirling through his head. He felt lost, the only family in his whole life was gone. Eventually, he got all of it out of his system.

He decided he had no where else to be, and decided to go to find this Gohan his dad had told him about.

Guita made sure everything in his home was secure, and then sealed it up. With the little things he had, he set out on the road. Guita didn't really have a map, but he knew at least the right direction to head in.

For days, he traveled, not sure if he would find the right place. All the while reflecting on his whole life. Guita didn't know any other way to live, and he was leaving all he knew for some semblance of hope. His hope being that Gohan would accept him.

After traveling some distance, Guita found a trail made out in the road, following it, having nothing else go by. He made it into a forest as he followed it. So how, it almost felt like fate was guiding him. That this road he followed would lead him to his destination.

As Guita came out of the tree's, a bit in the distance, he saw a clearing with a small hut with symbols across the doors.

He wasn't sure, but Guita felt like this had to be it. He slowly walked to the building, and it seemed like no one was home.

Guita turned back around, and slowly approaching was a small boy with black spikey hair, gleefully walking towards him, dragging a large fish with him. He hadn't noticed Guita standing there yet.

Something else caught Guita's attention however, not far behind the boy, a car was approaching him at a high speed. It managed to stop in time, but the boy began shouting something Guita couldn't understand. And then before his eyes, the boy began holding the car above him, and threw it a good distance. The act had actually stunned Guita, him never seeing a feat quite like that before.

And the rest is history.

Present Day

The sun had set, and night was beginning to come around. Having remembered all this at once, and almost reliving it, Guita had fallen asleep.

He slowly got up from the ground, taking a long look at his parents new gravestones. Looking back on his life till now, he realized he did what his parents always wanted him to do. See the world, and live. Now he had something to live for as well.

"I did it mom, dad. I lived, and I trained, and I saw the world. Now...I'm going to protect it." Guita exclaimed.

He flew up into the air and headed back to his island home. He quickly formed a plan to see Kami. Kami had given him the weighted clothes, he might be able to make them heavier. Guita kept on thinking of ways to train, because he planned on being ready for the Saiyans when they arrived. No matter what it took.

What will the results of this training be, and will it make Guita prepared for the coming threat. Find out Next Time!

 **I'm sorry if this dragged in some places, and sorry that it's a bit late. I hope this gives a better understanding of Guita, cause I feel like I was losing track of my writing at times. Also im not really good at writing for kids, so young Guita may have been a bit odd. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, on Dragon Ball! Guita had begun his training to prepare for the coming fight with the Saiyans. After looking back on his life till now, and thinking on how to train, he once again found his reason to fight. The year passed relatively quickly, and Guita pushed himself to new heights. However, something still lingered on his mind. Will it be enough to fend off the coming battle, find out now!

As the night sky hovered over Guita, he stared down at what he has been waiting to find for a long time. All seven Dragon Balls, sitting in front of him. Without any hesitation, he called out to them.

"Shenron, come forth."

The Dragon Balls began glowing brightly, shining more and more, and eventually, a burst of light came from them. The light soared into the sky, and quickly turned into the dragon, growing more as he began to slowly curl around in the sky. Shenron focused his head to look down to the young Guita. As he spoke, his voice echoed loudly.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wish, and I will grant it." The dragon spoke, making his presence known.

Guita looked up to the dragon, knowing already what he wanted. As he was about to speak, he began feeling something horrible near.

Turning around, he felt it drawing closer from the darkness. Stepping forth from the dark were two silhouetted figures, both Guita could sense had tremendous power.

Guita was frozen where he stood, unable to move due to how overwhelming their power was. He already knew who they had to be, the two Saiyans. Coming to kill him, and take this wish.

Guita tried desperately to move, but simple couldn't. One of the Saiyans raised his hand towards him. In a matter of a few seconds, all Guita saw was a blinding light, and then, nothing but darkness.

Age 762

Guita stood up in his bed in a haste, feeling a cold sweat. He breathed in a few times to try and calm himself. Being in his self made home once again, he got up and grabbed his jacket that he set next to his bed. Taking a Senzu Bean, he felt energized immediately.

Guita had still felt tired from his long training session the day before, but now he felt as good as new.

As he stepped outside, he felt different powers moving at a fast rate. Turning to look in the direction, he focused to sense it better. Realizing there were two massive powers, and there were many smaller ones with them.

Everything quickly came together in Guita's head, and then he said it. "It's already been a year."

Without a second thought, Guita flew into the sky, and sped towards the gathering so he could join the battle. He had trained enough the past year, and felt confident that his training would pay off.

As he flew closer to the source of the energies he felt, he tried concentrating to find out who was there.

He felt Piccolo's, that stood out. One slightly familiar, which took Guita a minute to figure out it was Gohan, having only felt his energy once, during his burst against Raditz. Then there was Krillin, who he could tell had grown stronger. Then there were three more, which after taking a bit to focus on them, realized that they were Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. All of them seeming to have grown in strength as well.

With all of them there, and Guita speeding towards them to assist, they might actually be able to stand a chance.

Even still, Guita could still sense the energies of the two Saiyans. They were massive, towering over Raditz's power. Guita knew from the warning Raditz gave that they would be stronger, but this was not the level of power Guita was expecting. It almost filled him with a bit of dread.

As he kept flying on, he felt something a bit of, but at the same time, worried him more. Six different energies all came from nowhere. All popping up right at the battleground. Whatever they were, Guita somehow knew they weren't friendly. They all felt the same as well, Guita taking a moment to sense they all were just as powerful as Raditz was.

This made Guita have slightly mixed feelings. He knew his friends had trained hard the past year, and probably could take these new opponents, but at the same time, this left them outnumbered, and it could overwhelm them.

Guita tried moving faster, as he could sense a fight between one and what felt like Tien. Not less than a minute after, it stopped. It all felt calm for a few seconds, until the one Tien was fighting suddenly disappeared.

He knew Tien could be a brutal fighter at times, but could he actually have done away with his opponent?

The only other option was… "The Saiyans killed him." Guita said silently, knowing it was probably the truth.

As he drew closer, Guita started feeling another fight. One of the new opponents, and what felt like Yamcha. Despite his troubled time as a fighter, Guita had hope that Yamcha stood a chance against this one.

After a few minutes had passed, the fight seemed to have stopped. However, as soon as it did, not a couple of seconds after, both the opponent and Yamcha disappeared. This worried Guita greatly. Had they defeated Yamcha? Or did they…..

Guita tried his hardest to get there, he felt he would reach them in only a couple of minutes.

He suddenly felt a giant burst of energy come about, the power feeling like Krillin. Within a few seconds, three of the new opponents were gone. Guita could still feel the fourth, but it was a bit weaker. Soon after, the last one had vanished as well, with a power spike from Piccolo, who must had finished him. Guita could actually see that blast in the far distance.

And finally, after moving at his highest speed, Guita finally arrived at the battleground, hitting the ground hard.

Guita took in his surroundings. To one side was Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Krillin stood a bit away, seeming tired after doing the large attack Guita sensed.

To the other side were the two Saiyans. One was tall and muscular with the only hair he appeared to have being a thin mustache, him being bald. The armor he wore was identical to Raditz's, only the side pieces were a dark yellow like color instead of the light brown ones Raditz had.

The other was much shorter and had a lean build. He had tall spiky hair that stood straight up and had a stern look in his eyes, as well as a sinister grin. The armor he wore looked just like his partners, except it was white with yellow side pieces instead of black. He also seem to be wearing a dark blue jumpsuit under it and had white gloves and boots.

The shorter one chuckled. "Well, another one coming to join the fun."

"He missed most of it. These guys did away with the Saibaman faster than I thought they would." The other added.

Guita's friends all had saddened looks on them. Without any hesitation, Guita asked what was bothering him the most.

"Where's Yamcha?" He said in calm anger.

Aside from Piccolo, they all looked down, still having the glum looks.

"WHERE IS YAMCHA?" Guita asked demandingly.

They looked over to a small crater nearby, and lying inside was a curled up Yamcha, and with it, Guita knew full well what it ment. Yamcha was dead.

The tall Saiyan spoke up. "He put up a good fight. To bad he didn't last longer." Having a mocking tone.

Guita felt fury envelop him. He stared down his opponents and let out a shout, his energy flowing wildly, slightly shaking all the loose rocks in the area. Guita did this for about a minute or so, and finally calmed down.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave this planet now, or I will kill you." Guita threatened.

The shorter one just stood firm, having an uninterested look on his face, seeming to silently call Guita's bluff. The tall one just laughed at the statement. "This one's got guts Vegeta. I think i'm starting to like him."

"He certainly is brave in the face of overwhelming odds isn't he Nappa." Vegeta added.

Guita's attempt to intimidate them had failed. These two hard more strength then what Guita showed, and Guita had almost gone to his fullest output. All of Guita's friends meanwhile were completely shocked by this. Even Piccolo was stunned. They all knew he definitely excelled further then me, possibly giving them a glimmer of hope for this fight to come.

Nappa then took a few steps forward. "Let me do it, I'll kill all six of them at once!"

"Suit yourself." Vegeta deadpanned.

Nappa raised his hands to a fighting stance, chuckling sinisterly. "Thanks for letting me have all the fun!" He then started raising his voice in a shout as his energy was gathering.

Everyone could sense the power he had, and the earth seemed like it was shaking violently.

"No way! The entire earth is shaking!" Tien said aloud, not believing what was happening.

Chiaotzu was floating next to Tien, having his arms out trying to do something. "Tien, my telekinesis isn't working!"

Krillin shielded his face from any debris flying. "This is unbelievable!"

Gohan just cried out a bit in fear. Piccolo was fearful at the display of powerful. "I never imagined it would be this much!"

Guita just stood where he was. He tried desperately to stand unfazed, but the power Nappa was giving off made his look like nothing. And he for a second thought that they were going to die, he threw the thought away however, planning not to let that happen.

Nappa gave out a loud shout as he finished charging. Krillin and Tien tried to prepare themselves, but were still in plain shock.

Piccolo managed to half collect himself as he knew what was about to happen. "Here it comes!"

Nappa now stared at all of them, still grinning. The energy around him was glowing yellow, and electric bolts covered his body, being conjured from the energy that surrounded him.

"Get ready! I won't go easy on ya!" Nappa announced.

All the energy he gave off was causing wind to blow towards the group, all trying to be ready for whatever Nappa planned to do.

Nappa shouted loudly again, as he quickly charged at them.

"Watch out!" Piccolo called out.

Nappa in a flash was in front of Tien, who had one of his arms up for a counter, as Nappa attacked him. Chiaotzu was unable to do anything. Piccolo desperately shouts to Tien. "Get out of the way!"

Nappa slammed his fist downward, and in one quick movement, cleaved Tien's arm off, just below his elbow. Tien held his arm as he shouted in sheer pain, while everyone looked shocked at what has just happened, Chiaotzu calling out to Tien.

"Hah, what a fragile people." Vegeta remarked.

Nappa held his fist up again, planning to hit him again. "Next I'll take your head!"

Despite the pain, Tien manages to dodge the hit by flying up into the air. After getting up a bit, he holds his one hand back to send a blast of energy. "You… BASTARD!"

Nappa just grinned and flew towards him. Once he was close, he turned himself over and kicked Tien downward, sending him slamming back into the ground.

Chiaotzu cried out in horror as Tien desperately tried to stand up.

"You're a tough one! Still alive after all that!" Nappa called down to him.

"What power!" Piccolo muttered in horror as Gohan stood close to him.

"That's it!" Guita said as he charged toward Nappa.

"Damn it!" Krillin said as he follows close behind.

Piccolo, being close to them, tried to stop them. "You can't save him! Stay back!"

"Shut up!" Krillin shouted back.

Guita in agreement angrily shouted at Piccolo as well. "I'm not going to sit here and let him die!"

Nappa noticed them below and was not pleased. "Stay out of this!" He waves one of his hands behind him, his first two fingers extended. A large explosion occurred right in front of Guita and Krillin, just barely catching them as it quickly fades. The others shielding themselves from the blast debris.

In its place lies a large crater that seems to go down so far that they can't even see the bottom to it. It being just pitch black. Guita slowly stood up while Krillin still had a look of fright. Guita felt even more scared just from the sheer power that Nappa showed from just moving his arm. If they had been any closer, it would have been the end of them both.

Piccolo and Gohan were close to the edge of it as well, Gohan ducking for cover while Piccolo used his arms to shield himself, looking at the pit before him.

"He left a crater so deep, I can't see the bottom! What an amazing wave of energy!" Piccolo stated with disbelief.

Guita took a few seconds and realized something was missing. Krillin was with him, Tien was on the other side of the crater, and Piccolo and Gohan were close by.

"Chiaotzu…" Guita said aloud.

Krillin having heard him, turned his head all over to find him. "Huh, Where's Chiaotzu!?" He stood up on his feet as he kept looking. "Where is he!? Was he caught in the blast!?"

"He..he's gone…" Tien spoke between breaths.

"Nappa! Behind you!" Vegeta shouted to him, no concern in his voice.

Guita looked up to a confused Nappa and saw Chiaotzu flying up behind him and then planted himself onto the large Saiyans back.

Krillin shouted out to him as everyone else reacted equally with shock.

Nappa began moving around to try and remove Chiaotzu, but could reach him on his back. "Get off me! You little-"

Tien tried standing up on his feet, looking up to his friend. "Chiaotzu! what are you doing!? Get away from him!"

Guita looked at Tien then back up to the Saiyan, trying to figure out what he planned to do. He then saw Tien's face become a mix of fearful and sadden. Guita realized in only a few seconds that this was bad.

"You're not...thinking of…" Tien then held out his only hand up to his oldest friend. "DON'T DO IT! CHIAOTZU!"

Nappa then became surrounded in a bright light and then a large explosion engulfed the Saiyan and Chiaotzu. Everyone minus Vegeta, who had a smirk on his face, looked on in added shock as they saw what Chiaotzu had done. The blast dying down to just smoke.

"Ch..Ch..Chiao..tzu…..CHIAOTZU!" Tien closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he called out desperately to his oldest friend. His first friend, who he grew up and trained with, had just sacrificed himself for them all.

Guita looked up to the sky where they were. "No….he….we can't…..bring him back….." He muttered, knowing Chiaotzu gave up everything to try and save them all. He had already died and been brought back by the dragon, they couldn't do it again.

"He blew himself up in order to take out his opponent. A little drastic, though a good strategy." Piccolo commented, regaining his composure.

Before Guita could even feel anger to what Piccolo had said, he and all the others saw clearly as the smoke cleared, what waited. Nappa still flew up high, barely a scratch or mark on him, just chuckling at what had happened.

"That was a pointless thing to do. I guess you don't realize how terrifying we are." Nappa said to them all. He then held up one of his fists. "Alright, first I'll deal with three-eyes, then the runt! Don't worry, you'll all get a turn soon!"

Krillin was almost in a panic, his face covered with fright. "N-No way! It didn't even faze him! Chiaotzu gave his life for nothing." He blurted out.

Tien just looked angered by all that had happened. "The Dragon Balls...already restored his life once...he won't be able to be wished back ever again…!" His voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Don't worry, I'll be sending you off to meet him shortly!" Nappa gleefully shouted down to Tien.

"You...You'll pay for this!" Tien tried shouting back.

Piccolo moved closer to Guita and Krillin with Gohan in tow. "The instant he moves to attack, he's wide open. We'll attack him then." He explained them all.

"All at once, that could work." Guita agreed.

Vegeta, who stood nearby, overheard them however. "That's a good plan. Best of luck to you." He arrogantly said to them.

Guita and Piccolo stared at him for a moment. Guita wondering why he seemed to have no intention to warn Nappa. It was a bit disturbing to him.

"Don't look at me, you'll miss your chance." Vegeta knocked them out of their stare, still in his arrogant tone with a smirk.

Piccolo gained a smirk as well though. "Confident. You won't be making that stupid face once Goku gets here." He counters.

"Oh? And who's that? Your ace in the hole?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Before Vegeta could get an answer, Nappa shouted loudly as he charged towards Tien.

Piccolo turned his head to him and moved. "NOW! GO!"

With that, Piccolo, Krillin and Guita all leaped forward to attack Nappa. Moving faster than one could normally see.

Tien however was to focused on Nappa to notice. "Bring it on!" He yelled in anger to the Saiyan.

"NOW DIE!" Nappa yelled in return. Before he could reach Tien though, Nappa saw something to his side. Guita came racing towards him and punch him across the face, sending him flying.

"What!?" Tien said in shock at his friend saving him.

As Nappa kept going, Piccolo got close to him and kicked him sideways, stunning the Saiyan even more. Finally, Krillin got above him and held both his fists together, sending a downward strike against him. Nappa went flying to the ground.

"NOW GOHAN! SHOOT HIM NOW!" Piccolo shouted to the boy, Gohan still on the ground below.

"What?" Guita said to himself. "He's putting all this on a boy!"

Guita's worries were right as Gohan was terrified, not able to move from where he stood.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo called out.

"I...I'm...I'm too scared!" Gohan weakly said.

"DAMN YOU!" Piccolo bellowed.

"Shut up and blast him!" Guita said over him, putting his hands together to make a Kameha blast. Krillin did the same, and both fired. Piccolo held both his hands out and fired a larger version of his Makankōsappō.

All three blasts came within inches of Nappa, but before they could hit, he managed to finally collect himself and fly upwards and out of their paths.

"We're too late! He dodged it!" Krillin said aloud.

Guita wiped his forehead turned to Piccolo. "What were you thinking of relying on Gohan to finish him?" He asked demandingly.

"This is what I trained him for, he's a warrior. He has to be ready to kill these guys." Piccolo countered.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he's only five. He's never been in a situation like this. He's not a killer." Guita explained.

"You have to be ready to do whatever you have to, that is what we have to do here." Piccolo argued.

"Maybe he would be better prepared if I had trained him, instead of the demon who tried to kill his father!" Guita snapped.

That got a surprised reaction out of Piccolo. He didn't think Guita had it in him to say such a thing, thinking him as soft hearted as Goku. Piccolo now thought he had misjudged Guita all these years.

Before they could continue, Nappa floated a bit closer, getting their attention back. The attacks that landed did seem to leave a few marks on him, but Nappa didn't seem bothered. "You almost had me there. All that you three managed to do is shorted your own lifespans!" He stated with a grin. "I'm going to kill you all at once! I hope your ready!"

Still standing where he has been, Tien stares up at the Saiyan. "Chiaotzu...I promise to avenge you...and then I'll join you in death, and we'll never be apart again!"

Tien concentrated every bit of energy he had in him to his remaining hand, being able to finish due to Nappa being distracted. He then held his finger in a manner similar manner to how he used the Tri-Beam. And then, he fired. "TRI-BEAM!"

Nappa quickly noticed the blast coming to him, and for once actually seemed worried by it. The blast consumed him, and he disappeared from sight, not able to defend himself.

Krillin blocked his eyes from the light, while Piccolo and Guita stared in awe, the like not bothering them. Even Vegeta had a surprised look.

Tien looked down, his body tensing up. As he looked back up, his face turned to horror and disbelief. There was no smoke like the last, So Nappa was in clear view. He had his arms up near his head, him actually seeming relieved. All the attack did was scuff his armor more, and break the extended pieces on his shoulder armor and destroying all the pieces around his waist, all except for a bit on his left side. Even his body had more marks as well, it still not seeming to bother him.

"Phew! That actually spooked me a bit." Nappa let out with a bit of relief.

Everyone just looked on at how little that seemed to do. "He's a... monster" Piccolo blurted out.

"I...I...failed." Tien muttered as his body gave out. He had out everything he had in that blast, and it finally took its toll. He fell to the ground, dying in an instant.

"He gave it everything he had, and he still died in vain." Vegeta smirked at Tien's wasted effort.

Guita felt overwhelmed with grief. Three of his friends had just died, all trying to help save their home, but all have amounted to nothing.

Nappa looked at the group in the air.

"Im...Impossible. Is he immortal!?" Piccolo mutters.

Krillin and Gohan below all shudder in fright. Krillin looked down to his fallen friend.

"It's like...we're in the middle of a nightmare...I can't believe that Tien...One after another, everyone is dying…" Krillin rambled.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOKU!? HURRY!" He shouted desperately.

"Goku? This isn't the first time-Wait." Vegeta pondered, thinking he figured out who they were referring to.

Guita meanwhile began to then feel a deep anger inside him. He planned to make the Saiyan suffer for the deaths of his friends. This was a feeling he hadn't had since King Piccolo came about, a hatred that made him want to kill.

"That three of you down! Which means you three are next!" Nappa said as he gained the same grin as before. "I'll save the Namekian for last. We still need him to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

"Lucky you, Piccolo, they think you're the only one who knows about the Dragon Balls." Krillin exclaimed, trying to hide his fear.

"It won't matter. They're going to kill us anyway." Piccolo retorted.

Krillin looked over to him. "Even so, I'm glad you're on our side this time, even if it's just temporary. I never thought this would happen." Krillin stated. "So...do you have any confidence that you can win this?"

"None!" Piccolo deadpanned. Krillin turned his head, his fear now showing.

"I never dreamed that someone could possess such power. He far outclasses the Saiyan who came before him." Piccolo explained.

Krillin looked back to Nappa. "Then I guess...This is really it."

Guita ignored all of conversation. He anger was taking over all his senses, wanting nothing more then to end Nappa right then and there.

"We need to try and get him back on the ground. If we fight him in the air, he has the clear advantage." Piccolo surmised.

Nappa could hear them however, and let them know quite well. " Wherever we fight, it won't matter! It'll be the same result!"

Piccolo and Krillin flew towards the ground, Guita following them just on instinct. When they all landed on the ground, Nappa charged right at them.

"Here he comes!" Krillin cried out, Gohan calling for his father in the back.

That's when Guita became fully unhinged. The sight of the Saiyan racing at them finally made him unleash all his power. To everyone's surprise, Guita charged right back to Nappa.

"NAPPA, WAIT!" Vegeta commanded.

Piccolo and Krillin turned their attention to him, and Nappa froze in place. Guita however was to filled with rage to stop. He caught right up to Nappa, and with all his might in his left arm, sent a punch right to Nappa's face. This took Nappa completely by surprise, as he flew right into one of the nearby plateau's, making it crumble to pieces.

Everyone was stunned by this act. No one had even been able to faze Nappa up to this point, and Guita just sent him flying.

While Vegeta himself was surprised, he was a little irritated at being interrupted. In an instant he was next to Guita and backhanded him into another nearby plateau, only Guita made a hole in it. In another instant Vegeta was back where he stood.

Guita came to his senses in that instant as well. He felt overwhelmed by Vegeta power, and he could easily tell that Vegeta was holding back a lot, given how he could have killed him in that few seconds.

After a moment, Nappa came out of the rubble and was infuriated, wanting to kill.

"I SAID WAIT NAPPA!" Vegeta reminded, and Nappa quickly calmed down again.

Krillin ran over to check on Guita, seeing him laying in the whole. "Guita, please be alive!"

"I'm…...okay." Guita weakly said, filling Krillin with some relief. "My jacket…..Senzu Bean." Was all he could manage to say.

Krillin reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket and got one, putting it in Guita's mouth. Guita chewed and swallowed it and became revitalized. Without saying a word, he and Krillin walked back to their allies.

Nappa finally asked Vegeta what he was doing. "What's with you Vegeta?! Why won't you let me at 'em?"

Vegeta put his hands to his sides as he looked over at the group. "Don't be in such a hurry. There's a little something I want to ask them first."

"Like what?" Nappa asked, very confused.

"This "Goku" you keep shouting for, he's Kakarot, isn't he?" Vegeta directed to them.

"That's right. So what if he is?" Krillin answers, asking back.

"I see. So he really did come back to life with the Dragon Balls, just as we heard. Though… I have to say, it's rather sad. To think that all this time, Kakarot has been your last hope." Vegeta insinuated. "What good will he be if he couldn't even hold his own against Raditz?"

"Goku's different than he was last time, you'll see! He'll be much stronger than he was before!" Krillin snapped back at Vegeta.

"Goku isn't someone you want to underestimate!" Piccolo added.

Guita wiped his forehead. "You think what I did was bad, Goku has always climbed higher them me. He can wipe you all out." Guita boasted for Goku.

"Oh, is that so!? Then where is he hiding at!? Maybe the reason he isn't here yet is because he's afraid!" Nappa called down.

"He'll be here! My daddy will be here for sure! And he's gonna beat you guys up!" Gohan yelled back, trying to now stand tough.

Vegeta listened with intrigue the whole time. "That's some faith you have in him."

He turned to look at Nappa. "How touching. Alright then, we'll wait until he shows up." Vegeta decided.

Nappa however was not happy with the decision. "What!? Vegeta, you must be joking! He's never going to come! Let's just finish them!"

Vegeta held up three fingers to the group, ignoring Nappa. "We'll wait for three hours. Three hours, and not a minute longer."

"Three hours!? What am I supposed to do for three hours!? I've been sleeping for a year! I'm dying for some action!" Nappa complained. "To hell with waiting!

Nappa was about to charge again, but Vegeta was going to make sure Nappa understood.

"NAPPA! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Vegeta shouted with slight anger.

This time Nappa stopped, and he was shaking a bit. "S...Sorry Vegeta...I guess I got carried away…"

Vegeta looks back to the group. "Well, there you go. Three extra hours of life. Enjoy them."

Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Guita get some distance from the Saiyans, still keeping them in sight though.

"I'm...I'm sorry...but i got so s-scared." Gohan apologized for his earlier actions.

"I was a fool for expecting so much out of you. Run along, we have no need for a coward." Piccolo said to the boy.

"Go easy on him, It's his first fight after all." Krillin defended.

Guita sat against a nearby rock. "Yeah, you were a fool alright. I understand your reason for taking him. But in the end your results just made him more scared, not braver. His power can't help us here."

Piccolo seemed irritated with Guita's comment, and everyone was silent for a bit.

Time passed, and nothing happened. Guita had lost his sense of time a while ago. He was more focused on what they would do if Goku didn't show up, which sadly Guita believed he wouldn't, not in the time they had at least.

He thought maybe he could flee and try to collect himself, maybe train a bit more. Which he immediately knew was a stupid idea, since the Saiyans probably wouldn't even let him leave. Guita did show he could pose some kind of threat, getting the edge on Nappa the one time. If Piccolo and Krillin at least worked with him, maybe they all could put down Nappa for good.

There was however an even bigger threat, Vegeta himself. He put Guita down with just one hit, and Guita could tell right then that Vegeta was hiding a massive amount of power. Why Vegeta didn't kill him then, he still wasn't sure of. To prove Guita's thoughts was just how scared Nappa was when Vegeta told him to stop. Seeing Nappa shaking was enough to know, Vegeta was probably the most dangerous being they have ever met.

Guita could hear Vegeta and Nappa conversing where they were, but ignored it to try and think more.

Krillin finally broke the silence as they waited. "Damn, what's keeping Goku? Are we sure he even came back to life?" He pondered aloud.

"Why don't we use this opportunity to run away? There's no way we can beat them, so why stay here and die?" Krillin asked them all.

"Idiot. Either way they're going to wipe out all of humanity. We'll end up the same way, even if we do somehow manage to escape." Piccolo said in response.

Guita looked up to them. "They'd kill us before we even had the chance to leave." He put plainly. "Remember, they're ultimate goal is the Dragon Balls, so everything else up to this point has been nothing but a game to them. They could have killed us the very second we started fighting." Guita added.

Krillin held his fists up, more worried than before. "Damn...Goku, come quick! Show them how much stronger than them you've become!"

Everything was silent again after that. Before they all knew it, three hours had passed, and nothing had changed.

Guita heard a beeping noise from Vegeta's scouter. He had apparently been using it to count down the time they had.

"It's time. It seems we've been stood up." Vegeta muttered to himself.

Guita finally stood up. "If this is where it end for me. I'm going down fighting." He mostly said to himself.

"Three hours wasted, and for nothing. It seems that Kakarot is not only a traitor, but a coward as well." Vegeta continued, as he took off his scouter.

"M-My daddy's not a coward!" Gohan said in response.

"Where is he. Why isn't he here!?" Krillin pondered.

Nappa cracked his fists, ready to continue the fight. He seemed to have removed his chest plate, possibly due to how damaged it was. All he had was his fingerless gloves, his boots, and the part of his attire that covered his lower body.

"Finally, we can get down to business! I'm only sorry that Kakarot isn't here to see it himself!" Nappa remarked.

"I guess we're about to die, huh? I've never been this afraid in my life." Krillin muttered aloud.

"I've been thinking it over, and I think there might be only one way we can get some kind of advantage over this guy." Guita said lowly, so only his friends could hear. All looked at him curiously. "It always worked on Goku, and it worked on his brother. We need to get a hold of his tail."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. I have an idea of how we can do it." Piccolo agreed.

They turned their attention to Piccolo. "Krillin, I'm going to need you to draw his attention for as long as possible." Krillin nodded, still worried, but deciding to go along with the plan.

"While your doing that, I'll find an opening and grab his tail." Piccolo continued. "Once he's immobilized, Gohan and Guita, you get on both sides of him and hit him with everything you've got!"

"R...Right. Th...This time, I won't run away! I promise." Gohan said, trying to be brave.

"See that you don't. The fate of the earth rests in your hands." Piccolo put bluntly, not looking at Gohan as he talked.

"No pressure or anything." Guita commented. "This plan seems good for now. But if something happens...and something usually does... I'm going to bring him down myself, or die trying."

Piccolo nodded to what Guita said, figuring Guita had some truth in his words. Krillin took a stance, seeming to gain back a little bit of confidence.

"Believe in yourself, Gohan. Brush aside this childish doubt and you'll discover a power even greater then my own." Piccolo explained, trying to give Gohan some encouragement, in his own way.

All stood firm against the Saiyan. Nappa just smirked as he waited for them to make the first move.

Guita finally took off his jacket, deciding not to hold back anymore.

"Okay! Here goes nothing!" Krillin announced. With that, Krillin cried out as he charged towards the Saiyan.

"Ha! He's charging right towards me!" Nappa called out.

Vegeta still stood to the side, look as smug as always. "They must have some kind of plan."

Guita, Gohan, and Piccolo waited for the chance to strike, nervousness all over their faces.

Krillin continued charging forward, and then held his hands towards the ground. He fired a blast of energy and used it to send him flying into the air. Nappa looked confused at this asct, not sure how to follow.

"Now." Piccolo said quickly as he raced towards Nappa.

Piccolo managed to get behind Nappa while he was distracted, and grabbed onto his tail, it being wrapped around his waist.

"Guita, Gohan, NOW!" Piccolo called out.

Guita and Gohan charged towards the Saiyan next. Gohan on the left, Guita on the right. Guita concentrated his power through his body, he planned to be precise and make sure when he hit, it did damage to Nappa.

"We did it!" Krillin said with excitement.

"You fools!" Nappa countered with.

To everyone's shock, Nappa proceeded to elbow Piccolo right on the head. The impact was so great it paralyzed Piccolo right there. Gohan stopped moving, followed by Guita.

"Im...Impossible!" Was all Piccolo said before he passed out.

Nappa grabbed Piccolo by the back of his gi before he fell over. "Hey! Don't die on me just yet. We still need to ask you about the Dragon Balls!" He said to the unconscious Piccolo.

"Th- This can't be happening!" Krillin sputtered.

"Ha! What fools do you take us for? Did you think we'd leave our weakness untrained forever!" Vegeta boasted.

Nappa dropped Piccolo, now letting fall to the ground, snickering as he did. "How disappointing, not even your planet's best can stand up to the first blow."

"W-We're done for!" Krillin continued in fear, still floating above.

"Well then, if he's gonna take a nap, I'll just play with the little ones instead!" Nappa said aloud.

Nappa walked forward, looking to Guita and Gohan. "Now, who goes first?" He follows with.

Guita gripped his fists. "I'm am done wasting time. I will put you down myself." Guita says in anger.

Guita, without a second thought, dashed forward. Even while he was waiting, Guita had been concentrating his power, putting more force behind his attacks.

Guita went for a punch, only for Nappa to grab his fist. It didn't slow him down, using his free hand to land a punch to Nappa's gut. This takes the wind out of him, but Nappa doesn't let it bother him. Guita frees his other hand and kicks Nappa away, chasing after him.

Vegeta was surprised at how much Guita was keeping up with Nappa, seeming to out pace him.

Nappa collected himself and charged back. He seemed quite amused that Guita was actually a bit of a challenge.

Guita rapidly punched at him, but Nappa blocked all of the strikes. So, using his speed, he got behind Nappa and landed a kick on his back. Nappa spun around with his arm out to counter, but Guita dodged the move and did a high kick to Nappa's head, sending him flying upward. Nappa stopped and collected his energy into one of his hands and threw it towards Guita. Guita barely dodged the attack, as Nappa started charging at him now. He had surprised Guita for a moment and slammed him right back to the ground.

Guita got back up and quickly collected himself. The whole time he had been trying to wear Nappa down by using faster movements, which wasn't easy due to the Saiyans strength. He had been managing to hold his own so far, but needed to end it quickly. He took a deep breath and focused all his energy through himself again.

One of the things he had practiced over his training was to focus his power to parts of his body, getting the idea from when he made his parents gravestones. Concentrating, and how precise he is, can deal more damage to his opponent.

Nappa just waited, not wanting the fun to end so quickly. In a matter of seconds, Guita raced towards Nappa again, going at a speed that Saiyan couldn't see at one point. In that moment, Guita landed another punch to Nappa's gut, this time Nappa felt the impact for real. Guita sent one more punch to Nappa's face, the impact making him dazed. With the force behind it, Guita sends him back a bit.

Guita quickly put his hands together and electricity began sparking, before flowing completely around them.

"I got you now!" Guita called out. He threw his hands forward and the electricity went flying after Nappa. Once it hit Nappa, it held him in midair, creating a small prison of electricity around his entire body.

Vegeta looked on, perplexed that Guita had actually managed to trap Nappa in place. Krillin was stunned that Guita had learned that move, remembering it from his first Martial Arts Tournament, when Master Roshi in disguise used it on Goku.

Guita didn't waste no time in placing his hands together again. He knew that prison wouldn't hold Nappa for very long, and needed to act fast. Putting everything he had into this attack, he planned to do as much damage as he could. Knowing that it might not end him, but leave a massive impact on the Saiyan was all he could hope for.

"KA-ME-" Guita charged it more and more, the power from it being felt my all. "HA-ME-"

Right before Guita could fire the blast, he felt two impacts go right through his lower left side and shoulder. Two beams of energy about the size of someone's finger continued on, eventually fading. Both blasts had gone clean through Guita, and his body slowly went into shock.

Looking behind him, Guita saw Vegeta holding out his pointer finger at him.

"You're ruining the fun." Vegeta said plainly.

Guita couldn't do anything else but fall over, hitting the ground. In that few seconds, Guita felt like he had failed everyone. He seemed so close at pulling out a win, and like his fight with Raditz, it wasn't enough.

Nappa broke free of the lighting prison, and wiped his head. "That was a close one. Thanks for the save Vegeta." He didn't even question why Vegeta had saved him.

Gohan and Krillin slowly felt terror fill them again, as Guita, their strongest fighter, had fallen.

Nappa begins to walk to the frightened Gohan. "You're next kid. You have Saiyan blood, don't ya? I'm counting on you to give me a real challenge!" He goaded. "What a father you've got. Leaving his son alone to die."

Nappa then kicked upward, landing firmly against Gohan and bringing him up into the air, knocking the wind out of him. While he was still in the air, Nappa swiped him away and sent Gohan flying, crashing into a nearby plateau.

"N...N...Not good!" Krillin said in terror.

"Hey kid, don't go dying on me yet! Let's play a little longer!" Nappa called out.

Gohan's white headband fell from his head as he hit the ground. He struggled to stand up, his entire body shaking the whole time.

Nappa laughed with excitement. "Now that's the spirit!" He continued on laughing as he charged once again at the boy.

Not wanting Gohan to suffer anymore, despite his own fear, Krillin headed right at Nappa and kicked him across the face. "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he attacked. Krillin the punched him back, sending him flying. Not wasting any time, he followed after him. Nappa managed to collect himself and charge right back at Krillin. He went to strike at Krillin, but Krillin dodged it and flipped across the ground to get some distance. Nappa just looked over to where he was going in annoyance.

Vegeta looked on a bit impressed. "Oh! His moves aren't have bad."

"Stand still you little punk!" Nappa shouted as he moved towards Krillin again.

Krillin stayed where he was and raised one of his arms above his head. He focused his energy above him and them made a thin sharp disk.

"Kienzan!" He said aloud and then threw the disk at Nappa.

Nappa halted upon seeing it, but didn't seem worried about it. "What a useless technique!"

"NAPPA! DODGE IT!" Vegeta commanded.

Nappa turned to look at him, then forward to quickly move his head out of the way. The disk kept racing onwards, eventually coming to a plateau behind him. It cut clean through it, the top half coming right off.

"Idiot! He should have known what kind of technique that was." Vegeta muttered.

"D...Damn it!" Was all Krillin had to say at his attack missing.

The only thing that happened was that it actually left a cut across Nappa's cheek, blood coming from it. This enraged Nappa upon seeing the injury.

"Y- You little! How dare you put a scratch on me!" Nappa shouted in anger.

"Aw man." Krillin said in worry.

Nappa made his energy come around one of his arms. "Get out of my sight!" Nappa threw a large amount of energy at Krillin. Krillin jump up into the air to dodge the blast. The blast however exploded once it hit the ground, Krillin having to block his face with his arms due to how close was was to the explosion. It sent him even further up into the air, unable to recover immediately.

Nappa grinned as he held back his other hand, planning to send another blast. "Now you die!"

Surprisingly, Piccolo made finally come out of his unconscious state, and sent a blast directly at Nappa, hitting him right in the back. Nappa gasped in pain from the attack, as it left a large mark on him. Krillin meanwhile came crashing to the ground, hurt bad just from being close to the first explosion. Nappa turned to look at Piccolo, annoyed once again. Piccolo was panting as he tried to stand upright.

"You again!? You're awake already!?" Nappa shouted in surprise and anger.

Vegeta just laughed at Nappa. "What's wrong Nappa? Having a hard time?"

"The Earth...isn't something to be underestimated!" Piccolo shot back at Nappa.

"Y-You! Now you're getting me angry! Don't get so cocky! The only reason you're not dead yet is because we still need you around to tell us about the Dragon Balls!" Nappa snapped.

Piccolo suddenly turned his attention away from Nappa, seeming to focus on something else. He could feel a source of energy racing towards them. "W-What is this energy!? There's some tremendous energy heading here from far away!"

Vegeta looked on. A bit surprised, but confused at Piccolo's statement.

Gohan could finally sense it as well. "I-It's true, an amazing yet familiar energy." He said in agreement.

Guita could only listen from where he was, still in shock. He couldn't sense anything at the moment, but from what he could hear, there was only one thing that energy could be.

"Hey! What are you guys going on about!?" Nappa asked in confusion.

"It can only be him. It's Goku." Piccolo announced. "It's Goku! He's finally here! I should have known that fool would make us wait!"

"It my dad! Dad is finally coming! Hurry! Hurry!" Gohan shouted in excitement.

"Kakarot, where?" Nappa exclaimed as he looked around in the sky.

Vegeta went to grab his scouter from the ground. "They seem to be able to somehow sense energy. Let's see." He put it on his face and pressed the button on it. His face was growing more surprised by the second, the scouter beeping as it scanned Goku in the far distance.

"Vegeta, is what they're saying really true!? Is Kakarot really on his way!?" Nappa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if it's Kakarot or not, but we'll find out in about four minutes." Vegeta stated. "And if it's him, his power level exceeds 5000!"

"Did you say 5000!?" Nappa said in shock. "Th-There's no way! It must be some kind of mistake!"

Vegeta stood silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate this turn of events.

"What's the matter? You seem a little flustered!" Piccolo taunted.

Vegeta finally spoke up. "Nappa, kill these two, now!" He commanded. "We' can't risk having all five team up on us; They may prove to be an issue. They'll serve as an example to Kakarot!"

"What?" Piccolo said.

Gohan and Piccolo looked to Vegeta in shock, not expecting him to say such a thing at this point.

"But what about the Dragon Balls!?" Nappa asked, not sure if he should actually attack.

"Never mind that! I have a plan." Vegeta answered confidently. "I have a hunch that if we visit the Namekians home planet, Namek, we'll find Dragon Balls even more powerful than the ones here! I always thought it was a bogus rumor, but if Kakarot has really come back to life, then the legend must be true after all!" He explained.

Krillin seemed to finally be coming to, Guita however was only listening. No matter how hard he tried, his body refused to move.

Nappa seemed to calm down. "Your scouter ust be broken, there's no way Kakarot is at 5000! But I'll take whatever excuse I can get to finish them off!" Nappa exclaimed.

Gohan seemed to tense up a bit, not sure what the large Saiyan would do next. " Mr. Piccolo, run! I'll keep them busy somehow until my dad gets here! After all Mr. Piccolo, if you die, Kami dies too, and the Dragon Balls will be…" He pleads to Piccolo, not able to finish.

Piccolo just scoffed at the idea of fleeing. "Nonsense, there's no way you can keep them busy all by yourself!"

"T- This is really bad! It's no use… I can't move." Krillin said as he struggled to get up.

"What did you say? You think you can hold me back?" Nappa said to Gohan, not really looking for an answer. He then charged right at the boy. "Don't make me laugh, you stupid brat!"

"No, Gohan!" Piccolo shouted as he tried to catch up to the Saiyan.

Nappa laughed loudly as he prepared to attack. Gohan though, somehow gaining the courage he needed, charged right to him as well. He went up high and landed a hard kick to Nappa's face, stunning him and sending him backward. Piccolo was so surprised by this act he barely managed to get out of the way of the Saiyan as Nappa went flying past him.

Guita, who looked on, was surprised as well. He figured somehow that after that last attack Nappa landed on Gohan, he brought out some of the boys power.

Nappa finally crashed into another plateau, and the thing crumbled right on top of him. Vegeta himself didn't expect Nappa to be pushed back like that. Then again, the day had them plenty of strong fighters.

Nappa didn't waste any time as he came flying back out, landing on flat ground nearby. Piccolo and Gohan were left stunned themselves at how quick he recovered. Nappa was furious, this being the madest he has been since they got there.

"You wretched brat! I've had enough of you!" Nappa said with rage.

He turned his torso around as he prepared to throw a massive amount of energy from his hand. It was the most powerful attack he had made up to this point in the fight. Gohan was frozen in fear, and Piccolo was as well.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Nappa roared.

He threw his hand forward as he fired the massive blast towards the boy and time seemed to slow down. Gohan still couldn't move from his place. Guita and Krillin looked on, both unable to get up from where they lay, looks of horror upon them, Nappa laughing the whole time. Piccolo however, moved, running towards Gohan. In an act to save the boys life, he threw himself in front of Gohan. Krillin, Gohan and Guita looked on, as they saw Piccolo use his own body as a shield. Piccolo shouted out in pain as he took the full force of the blast. An explosion eventually occurred where Piccolo stood, as the runoff of the blast made the wind race past everyone, along with small bits of rubble.

As everything calmed down, Nappa actually was a bit surprised to see Piccolo had taken the attack head on. Piccolo's tunic was in tatters, his legs, and chest all bear. He panted heavily, still standing after it all.

"Mr…...Piccolo." Gohan muttered.

"R-Run away...Gohan." Piccolo said, and finally gave out, falling to the ground.

Guita could finally feel his body beginning to move again, but just a little bit. "Piccolo…...no….you can't die." He struggled to say.

Gohan rushed to his fallen friends side. "Mr. P-Piccolo! Why did...you save me?"

Piccolo looked up to the boy. "Didn't I... tell you to run?" Piccolo asked, ignoring Gohan's question. "Hu...Hurry up and get out of here…"

"D-Don't die! My dad will be here soon! P...Please! Please don't die!" Gohan pleaded.

Nappa meanwhile just scoffed at the sight of the fallen warrior. "I guess that fool wanted to die first! Oh well, it doesn't matter. They're all dead gonna be dead soon anyway!"

Piccolo knew this was it for him, and in turn, Kami. So he spoke his final words to the boy. "How pathetic...Demon King Piccolo of all people...p-protecting a little kid...it's disgraceful. It's because of you and your dad… you must've rubbed off on me. Gohan...you're the only person who treated me with respect. To be honest...these last few months weren't so bad. Don't die...Go...han." As he finished, he for the first time, shed tears, and closed his eyes, as he faded away.

"To bad." Vegeta muttered.

Guita actually felt saddened by Piccolo's passing. Despite all the cruel deeds he had done in the past, Piccolo had redeemed himself in the past year. He also realized something else along with it, the Saiyans were done. As he finally began picking himself up, he started laughing, and it grew louder.

Vegeta and Nappa looked over to him, surprised at this. "Hey look Vegeta, we broke him. He can't take the loss of all his friends." Nappa boasted.

Vegeta however knew better. It took him a moment, but he realized something was off about this. This wasn't the laughter of a broken man. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Guita looked up to them and all he said was. "You failed."

What will come of this shocking news to Vegeta and Nappa, Find out Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time, on Dragon Ball! The Saiyan's had finally arrived on Earth, ready to take the Dragon Balls for their wish. The protectors of the planet stood before them, but were no match for the strength the Saiyan's displayed. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo have all fallen. Can Guita hold out against the Saiyan's long enough for Goku to arrive, find out now!

Guita could barely stand, as he stared at Vegeta. "You did need Piccolo for the Dragon Balls, but there was one thing you didn't know."

"And what would that be?" Vegeta inquired.

"You could have spent all your time finding the Dragon Balls, but you needed him alive to even use them. With him dead, all their power disappears. You lose, Saiyan." Guita boasted.

Nappa's grin disappeared, and the color in Vegeta's face faded away. He knew right at that moment, that since they were near the brink of death anyway, there was no way he could be lying. There wasn't any hesitation in Guita's voice, and he had plenty of confidence to show for it.

The silence was broken by Gohan, screaming in anger. Vegeta's scouter beeped at Gohan, his power rising. Guita could feel it, him being surprised at the jump in power he was getting.

Gohan had tears in his eyes, but his face was one of sheer rage. He held his palms together above his head. "MASENKO!"

"What an insane energy! Is that...Gohan!?" Krillin said in surprise, still laying on the ground.

Vegeta however was more shocked at this. "Power level 2800! Just as I thought, These guys can radically alter their power level."

"2800, eh!?" Nappa muttered, interested at this new challenge.

Gohan threw his hands forward, and a yellow colored blast fired right at Nappa. Nappa stood his ground, and once the blast got right up to him, he deflected the blast with his fist, sending it flying away. It went a bit longer before exploding a bit in the distance. Gohan stood shocked that his attack barely did anything.

Nappa held the hand he used to stop it. "For a little brat, you pack quite a punch! My arm actually stings a little!" He said to Gohan.

Vegeta meanwhile saw the number dropping on scouter, collecting himself from the sudden event. "His power level dropped dramatically. It appears that kid put everything he had into that single attack."

"They're...They're too strong." Krillin muttered in fear.

Guita said nothing. All he could do was look on, barely any energy left in him. He couldn't hardly stand, it taking everything he had to. As much as he didn't want to think it, he thought that this was it, and they were all going to die now. He wanted to move, to do something, anything. His body however, had nothing left, and if he tried moving, he would fall again.

Gohan's body gave out, barely able to stand now. He looked over to his fallen friend. "Mr. Piccolo...I'm sorry...I wasn't able to do anything...I...I can't even run away anymore." Gohan fell to his hands and knees.

Nappa slowly walked over to the boy, deciding to finish him first.

"Damn...Damn it!" Krillin cursed.

Nappa stood over Gohan, laughing at him. "I can't wait to see the look on Kakarot's when he finds his son smashed to a pulp!" Nappa then raised his foot.

Krillin was unable to watch what was about to happen. The Saiyan slammed his foot down, but in a split second, Gohan vanished, Nappa's foot hitting the ground. Vegeta was shocked by what he saw, Krillin however was confused.

Guita however saw everything that happened. Looking past Nappa, he saw Gohan, resting on Nimbus.

"Ni...Nimbus?" Gohan said weakly.

"Wha!? What the hell is that!?" Nappa confusingly asked.

At the same time, Vegeta and Guita looked up into the sky. Hovering up above, was Goku, having finally arrived. He descended, landing firmly on the ground.

"Its...Go...Goku!" Krillin announced.

Gohan looked on with joy. Guita just gave a weak smile.

"It's about time you arrived." Vegeta said with a grin. Goku staring down to two Saiyans.

"G...Goku! We've waited so long!" Krillin said with joy.

"D...Daddy." Gohan called out to his father.

Goku still kept his attention to the Saiyans.

"What do you think your doing here, Kakarot? You're not here to make some kind of ridiculous speech about "defeating us", are you?" Vegeta gloated.

Goku ignored him, and moved right to Piccolo, holding a hand down to his neck, trying to see if for any signs of life, but there were none. Nappa just looked on, confused.

"Piccolo…" Goku muttered.

"He died trying to protect me." Gohan explained.

Goku stood back up and looked to Tien, a look of concern on his face. "Tien…" He looked to Yamcha, his look turning to anger, but he tried not to show it. "Y...Yamcha." His anger was clear for all to see now.

Nappa chuckled his expression. "Don't tell me you're surprised to find these loser friends of yours dead? Now that I think about it, there was another one here too, but he blew himself up! Don't worry, there's no need to grieve, you're all about to be reunited! And here you've gone through all the trouble of coming back to life!" He gloated.

"You killed Chiaotzu too...And...Kami as well." Goku said with low anger, Nappa still laughing in response.

Guita could feel Goku's power increasing as he stood there, he knew Vegeta could probably tell as well with his scouter.

Goku began walking towards Nappa, who seemed excited for a fight. "Oh? Somebody's eager! You really miss 'em that much!?" Nappa bellowed. "Here's my way of saying hello!" He threw his left fist forward. Goku however moved an such an incredible speed, he was already past Nappa and near Gohan, all in a few seconds. Guita could barely follow him, losing sight of him halfway through. Vegeta could follow him easily though. Nappa just looked over in confusion, aghast at how fast he moved.

"This way, Gohan." Goku said as he guided Nimbus. Along the way, he picked up Guita's jacket. He walked by Guita and helped him get to Krillin, handing it to him. Goku pulled out a Senzu Bean and handed it to Krillin. Guita pulled the pouch he had in his jacket and ate one, restoring him fully.

"Sorry I'm late. You two did well holding out for so long. Here, split this between the two of you." Goku praised.

"A Senzu Bean...You mean Korin still had some of these?" Krillin asked.

"It's the last one." Goku added.

"Then you should take it, Goku." Krillin pleaded.

"I'm fine. I had one on the way here." Goku explained, wanting his friend and son to have it.

The two Saiyans looked on, curious at what was going on.

"N...No...You should save it just in case...Even if we fully recover, we won't be much help." Krillin said, trying to help his friend.

"Krillin, just eat the Senzu, he won't give up until you do." Guita explained.

"Okay….thanks Goku." Krillin said, finally giving in. He ate the bean and Goku handed the other piece to Gohan.

"You too Gohan." Goku said to him, Gohan agreeing with him.

Both stood on their own feet, fully healed from the beans effects.

"Wow Krillin, You've really improved a lot! I can tell by your energy." Goku complimented him.

"I thought so too until the fight started. It didn't seem to do any good against them; they're too strong….I let everyone die." Krillin ended in a grim tone, but he said it low, so they couldn't hear.

"And Gohan, you've changed so much! You've trained well!" Goku commended his son.

" taught me. But...I wasn't able to do anything." Gohan said, sounding a bit glad his father was proud.

"And Guita…. You've made a lot of progress, this is the strongest I've ever seen you." Goku ended with him.

"I pushed myself as hard as I could." Guita replied with.

Things then turned more grim. "Piccolo died, which means we can't use the Dragon Balls anymore… we can't wish anybody back to life...Damn it." Krillin reminded them, angered that he couldn't help anymore then he did.

He raised his fists, ready to fight again. "All of us need to work together to avenge them! With you here Goku, we can at least take one of them with us!" He said with slight anger. "You trained under some amazing guy named King Kai, right?"

"Yeah." Goku replied with. "I think it's best if I fight them by myself. You guys keep your distance so you don't get hurt."

"Y...You're gonna fight them alone!?" Krillin said in surprise. "That's crazy! Even for you! Their strength is unbelievable!"

"He's right daddy!" Gohan agreed.

Guita however, could slowly feel Goku's power rising. Deep down, he knew Goku had power he never had seen before. Figuring its best if they back up, he grabbed Krillin and Gohan. "Come on, it's best we go."

Krillin and Gohan resisted though. "No way, thats crazy!" Krillin argued.

Guita stopped. "Feel his energy."

Concerned, Krillin finally calmed down, and he could sense the growing power in Goku, along with a growing look of anger. With that, he slowly nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, no." Gohan called out, as Goku approached Nappa, still being held by Guita.

Guita had never seen Goku this angry before. And with the power he was feeling, he knew it was best to stay back from what was about to occur. Goku now stood before both the Saiyans.

"You don't want to be making that face at me! Not unless you're in a hurry to see your friends again!" Nappa gloated.

"You're going to pay for this...You Bastards!" Goku shouted in anger.

Goku then took a fighting stance and let loose all his power, shouting as he charged. His power got so high that even his body was reacting from it, showing how much he had gained. It then spread to the earth, the ground shaking violently, and all the loose rocks around the entire place started floating up into the air. Everyone reacted with shock, unable to belief the power Goku was giving off, even starting to worry Nappa a bit.

Vegeta's scouter was going crazy at the raising power. "Power level 7000...8000…. I can't believe it!" He said to himself, not knowing Goku could reach this height.

Goku let out one final shout, and then everything settled down. Him standing back up straight.

"V-Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!?" Nappa frantically asked.

Vegeta took the scouter off of his face. "It's over 8000!" He said in anger, and crushed it in his hand.

"WHAT!? 8000!? There's no way that can be right!" Nappa turned to him, shocked at this.

"Don't worry. I doubt I'll even need to use the Kaio-Ken." Goku said calmly.

"The...Kaio-Ken!?" Guita and Vegeta said in unison.

Nappa, changing his mood, charged right at Goku, not believing he was stronger. "There's no way you can stand up to the mighty Nappa!"

In less then a second, Goku stood there, and then he was behind Nappa. High up and having delivered a kick to the back of Nappa's head, sending him falling into the ground.

"What!?" Vegeta said, surprised Goku moved that fast, even faster than the last time.

Nappa got up, holding his head. "When did you get behind me!?"

Gohan, Krillin and Guita were shocked at this. Guita could now fully tell, Goku was stronger then he ever had been before.

Nappa stood back up, angry at being hit. "I- I'll make you regret that!" Goku just stood his ground, being calm and collected.

"For as much as you puffed yourself up, I'm a little disappointed." Goku stated.

"What!? What did you say!?" This angered Nappa further.

"W-Wow! How did he do that?" Krillin muttered. Guita just stood silently nearby, intensely observing the fight. Vegeta did the same, interested in Goku's power.

"Are you saying I'm nothing but talk!?" Nappa spouted.

"I could tell from that single blow." Goku said back, subtly insulting Nappa.

Guita could feel Nappa raising his power, he was getting close to his full output, laughing as he did. "Is that so!? Then maybe you could teach me a thing or two!?"

Nappa charged at Goku at full speed. Once he was right at him, Nappa began rapid kicking at Goku. Goku however dodged every kick, not even breaking a sweat. Nappa then just began punching and kicking in every direction Goku went, but still, Goku moved around each attack with little effort. Nappa shouted as he threw out one last heavy punch, but Goku had disappeared.

"Over here." Goku called out, having moved to Nappa's right side, being a couple feet away.

"Woah, did you see that!?" Gohan said in amazement.

Guita meanwhile kept thinking to himself. On the outside, he was calm and collected, but on the inside, he was baffled at just how powerful Goku was compared to when he last saw him. Wondering what kind of training Goku had even went through.

Goku make the next move. This time he charged at Nappa, once he was close, it seemed he disappeared again, only to appear standing perfectly straight on top of Nappa's head. Nappa shouted in anger as he raised both arms to catch him, but Goku was gone again. Next he was right in front of Nappa, and had just delivered a hard punch right to the Saiyans gut. Nappa hunched over in pain, holding his chest.

"That was for Chiaotzu." Goku said.

Nappa jumped into the air and tried spin kicking Goku, but Goku just ducked down. Goku then delivered another punch to Nappa, sending him flying back. "And that was for Yamcha." Goku said with more anger.

Nappa was about to fly into a plateau, but he collected himself and bounced off it, flying up into the air. Nappa was growing more furious at Goku beating him He cursed at Goku and charged up a blast of energy, throwing it right at Goku. Goku didn't seem worried by it though.

"I don't even need to dodge this!" Goku stated aloud.

Raising his arms up, he shouted loudly, and in a matter of a few seconds, the blast vanished. Goku not harmed at all. Nappa was both angered and shocked at this.

"He cancelled it out with his energy...by shouting." Vegeta muttered.

Guita was just as stunned as Vegeta, never seeing Goku use his energy in such a way before.

Goku move at rapid speeds again, appearing right above Nappa, his fists held together. "This one's for Tien." He punched Nappa right down to the ground. Goku charged downward himself, and even managed to hit the ground before Nappa did. Once he touched the ground, he went right at Nappa before he himself hit the ground. "And this one is for Piccolo!" Goku kicked at Nappa, sending him flying straight into another plateau.

Nappa didn't waste any time, leaping out of the rubble and roaring as loud as he could. "DAMN IT ALL! DAMN IT ALL!"

"Wow. You're really tough." Goku stated, seeming surprised himself for the first time since the fight began.

"I am a member of an elite warrior class! I won't be made a fool of by some low-ranked ameteur like you!" Nappa kept roaring.

"Wow, Goku's really something else! He might actually win this!" Krillin cheered, feeling positive again. Gohan also cheered his dad on. Guita was glad things had turned, but still kept his cool, at most just smiling a bit.

"Nappa! Get ahold of yourself! He's starting to get under our skin! Calm down and use your head and you'll realize he's not an unbeatable opponent." Vegeta called out, finally getting Nappa to calm down.

Just like the last few times, Nappa listened. "Y-You're right Vegeta, thanks. I...I wasn't thinking." He stood composed again, ready to continue the fight.

"Its true, you made all the blood rush to my head. But from here on, I'll show you what I can really do." Nappa stated. "So Kakarot, are you ready?"

"That's more like it! I'm looking forward to this." Goku said with a smirk.

"You sure like to talk tough, don't you?" Nappa gloated.

Guita could tell that Goku wasn't just talking tough, he had the strength to win this. Nappa didn't stand a chance.

Nappa began shouting as he charged up his power, increasing it to his absolute limits. After a minute, he stands straight, staring down Goku. In a flash, similar to what he did before, he raised up one of his arms with the first two fingers up. A giant explosion occurred right near Goku, but he was quick, flying right out of the explosion, unharmed.

"I see you!" Nappa shouted as he chased after him.

It didn't take him long, and as soon as he caught up to Goku, he went for a punch. Goku managed to move back away from it. In return, Goku kicked at him, but Nappa dodged as well. From there, the two traded blows for a few minutes, all evenly blocking the attacks. They moved a few feet back from each other, catching their breath.

"Woo! That was much better!" Goku actually complemented.

"You think this is better huh?" Nappa retorted. "I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up for good. This will finish you."

After saying that, Nappa opened his mouth as wide as he could. Goku was confused for a bit, until a giant yellow blast came right out of Nappa's mouth. It was only a few inches away, but Goku put his hands in front of him and fired a quick KameHameHa. The two blasts collided and a large explosion came from it. Everyone watching had to shield themselves, as the force of it sent massive wind carrying dirt and small rocks.

"He's a freak of nature! He struck back so quickly at point-blank range!" Vegeta uttered to himself as the wind died down.

The dust cleared quickly, and while he was off balance, Goku seemed completely fine.

"If I took that head on I'd have been in trouble!" Goku commented, actually a bit worried.

Nappa was utterly stunned that this did nothing. "Impossible! That was my best technique and you just brushed it aside! Like...it was nothing!"

"You really are tough, the Kamehameha should have at least done a little damage. This might take awhile." Goku said aloud.

Vegeta at this point had seen enough. "That's enough, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! I'll finish him myself!" He shouted to Nappa.

Nappa looked down at him, his face being a mix of stunned and angered.

"Don't give me that look! I said I'll deal with Kakarot myself!" Vegeta repeated.

"Oh man. Even the big guy's afraid of him!" Krillin said aloud.

Nappa turned to look back at Goku, just angered now. "Damn you to hell! Making me surrender you to Vegeta." He muttered to himself. While he was annoyed at not being able to finish Goku, Nappa knew things were going to get better.

Nappa turned from seeing angry to content, a grin coming back to his face. "Once he starts on you, you're going to be sorry. It's no coincidence that he's named after the planet Vegeta itself." He said as he tried to intimidate Goku. Nappa started going back to the ground. "Orders are orders. I'll let him take care of you. But I can't just run away!"

Goku looked down, wondering what he meant. Nappa then turned to look down at Guita, Gohan and Krillin.

Goku's face filled with horror. "Damn! He's going after…" He said aloud, and began chasing after Nappa.

Nappa raced towards the group, ready to end them all. Guita stood in front of the two, ready to take him on. Nappa roared with pure joy at the thought of killing them.

Goku tried to catch him, but he was too far behind. "It's no use! I won't make it in time! KAIO-KEN!" As he called out, a red energy surrounded Goku. He jumped forward in speed, doubling what he was doing. He caught right up to Nappa, and rammed his fists straight into his back, stunning the Saiyan.

Guita was shocked. He could feel Goku's power double, in just an instant. It didn't seem possible.

Goku flew around Nappa, landing on the ground, and held one of his hands upward. He caught Nappa, holding him up by his back. Nappa was in complete shock. He couldn't move his body at all, the pain from Goku's attack finally doing him in. If Guita could take a guess, Nappa's back was probably broken.

Vegeta looked on, speechless at what he just saw happen. Goku threw Nappa at him, landing right in front of Vegeta. Nappa weakly held up one of his hands, calling out to his partner.

"He won't be fighting anymore. Leave the Earth, and take him with you!" Goku demanded.

Everyone just stood still, slowly collecting themselves after Nappa's defeat.

Krillin spoke first. "G-Goku, how did you do that? Was that something that you learned from that King Kai guy?"

Goku turned his head to look at them. "Yeah. It's called the Kaio-Ken! By controlling all of the energy in your body, you can amplify it momentarily. If you do it right, your power, speed and your destructive and defensive force multiply several times over." He explained.

"T-That's awesome! So you're saying that as strong as you already are, you can multiply it at will!?" Krillin said, making sure he understood right.

Guita internally was in disbelief. With such a technique, the results one can have would be beyond imagining. The other thing he was wondering was why Goku didn't use it to begin with.

Krillin started acting aloof, thinking that everything from here on was assured. "You're such a tease Goku! This is no time to be playing around! If you had that up your sleeve, you should have used it from the start!"

"Sorry. It doesn't work that way. If I don't control it just right when I'm throttling my energy, I could really mess myself up." Goku explained.

Gohan and Krillin were a bit confused by this, but Guita had a general idea.

Goku continued to explain more. "Basically, I can't rely on it too much. If I slip up and lose control, I could end up destroying my body. I can't go beyond double of my normal power. If I do, it will put too much strain on me, and, well, it could backfire." He elaborated.

It made sense. Too much power at once, especially beyond that which the body is currently use to, can be bad for the user.

Back with Vegeta, he looked down to his fallen ally. Nappa still asked for his help. Slowly, Vegeta reached to take Nappa's hand.

"Th...Thank you, Vegeta." Nappa weakly said.

"Hmph. Not at all." Vegeta said with a grin.

With that said, Vegeta spun around and tossed him into the air, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing, Vegeta!?" Nappa called out to him.

"I have no use for a paralyzed Saiyan." Vegeta retorted.

Vegeta charged a large amount of energy around his body. "Now die!"

The level of power he was giving off was more than Nappa had ever shown. He shot the energy towards Nappa, even as he still called out to Vegeta. In a matter of seconds, a blinding explosion erupted from him, completely destroying him. Not a trace was left.

To stay safe from the shockwaves of it, Goku got everyone up high into the air. The dust cleared to show Vegeta looking up at them, waiting for his fight.

"Wh-What a monster! He didn't even hesitate to kill his own partner!" Krillin said aloud.

"He lost, that made him useless. This guy is more ruthless, I know it." Guita stated.

"I want all of you to head to Kame House." Goku interrupted.

Guita already knew Goku planned to fight Vegeta by himself. As much as he didn't like the idea, he knew that they really couldn't help much more.

"Alright. I guess we have no choice right now." Guita put simply, Krillin just nodded in agreement.

Gohan didn't like the idea, not wanting to leave. "Gohan there's no point for us to be here. If we stay, all we'll do is distract Goku." Krillin explained.

"Sorry. It looks like he's stronger than I thought." Goku added.

"A-Alright." Gohan finally agreed.

Before they left, Krillin remembered something. "Oh yeah, Goku, can you move the fight to another area? We don't want everyone's bodies mangled up when we bring them back to life."

It took Guita a few seconds, but he realized what Krillin ment. Vegeta mentioned something about Dragon Balls possibly being on Piccolo's home world.

Before Goku could question it, Guita put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Please Goku. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but we'll explain when this is over."

Goku thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I trust you. I'll take this to a different place."

Krillin held his fist up. "Yeah, you can do it Goku, you can beat him." He assured.

Goku actually seemed a bit nervous. "Yeah, if I can beat him." He quickly changed his tone, sounding more confident. "I have to beat him, no matter what. Okay, I'll lead him away from here. In any case, let me handle this."

"What are you waiting for? Have you lost your nerve and decided to run away?" Vegeta called out, taunting Goku.

Krillin held his hand out to Goku. "Goku, sorry for always leaving our fate up to you. Don't you dare die, my good friend!"

Goku took his hand. "Right."

Goku put his hand to his son's head. "Gohan, when your dad gets back, lets go fishing or something, okay?"

"Okay." Gohan agreed, sounding happy.

Goku turned to Guita. Guita just gave a smile. "You've come out of impossible odds before, I'll put my faith in you one more time. Don't let me down." Guita told him.

"Got it." The two of them bumped fists. "Take care of them okay?"

Guita nodded in response. With that, Goku went to meet Vegeta. A few seconds later, they left the field, heading to a different place to do battle.

"Lets go." Guita said, getting their attention.

Both nodded and followed Guita.

Guita knew that Goku was in for the hardest fight of his life. Hopefully, it would bring an end to this day.

What will the battle against the mighty Vegeta bring. Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time, On Dragon Ball! Goku finally arrived to the battlefield. Angered at the one who was responsible for the deaths of his friends, he walked through Nappa, eventually beating him with his new technique, the Kaio-Ken. Angered at Nappa's loss, Vegeta did away with him. Now Goku takes Vegeta elsewhere, ready to finish this. Guita and the others meanwhile have headed off, leaving it to Goku. Little do they know, Vegeta may have more power than they thought. What will the results of Goku's battle be, find out now!

Guita, Krillin and Gohan left for Kame House some time ago. They all flew slowly, not rushing themselves. All were worried if Goku could take on Vegeta and win.

Guita had his suspicions that Vegeta was hiding his full power. He had always been good at sensing one's energy, even gaining a rough idea of what a person could be at their fullest. And if what he could feel from the blast Vegeta used to kill Nappa gave him any idea, Goku may end up pushing himself harder than he ever had in the past. It honestly terrified Guita a bit, but he tried not to show it.

"Do...Do you really think my Daddy can beat that guy?" Gohan spoke, breaking the silence since they left.

"I don't know Gohan. But for how long I've known your dad, he never fails to surprise me." Guita responded with.

"You got that right. Goku's taken on the toughest out there. Heck he used every ounce of energy he had to beat Piccolo. With all the power he's gained, I'm sure he can pull it off." Krillin added, trying to be more positive.

Guita remembered that day all too well. Goku and Piccolo's battle pushed them to their very limits, using every technique they had just to outdo the other. And of all things, with nothing left in him, Goku ended it with a headbutt. Guita could only hope Goku could use his creative mind the same way he did then. Cause he knew that Goku wasn't the most intelligent, but when it came to combat, he could be a genius.

Things were silent again, so as they flew, Guita tried sensing what was going on with Goku and Vegeta's fight. While he couldn't see them, he could sense their energies fluctuating.

Seems that their fight had already begun. They seemed even at the moment, but Guita knew Vegeta had the upper hand.

After a few minutes, Goku's energy jumped up. It was double of what it was before. He was using the Kaio-Ken. Even still, Vegeta's energy rose even higher, eventually passing Goku's again. His energy eventually went back to normal.

More time passed, and Guita's heart sunk. He could feel Vegeta's energy skyrocket, easily the largest amount Guita had ever felt. He was much stronger than Nappa was, easily putting him in a different class.

Vegeta's energy slowly overwhelmed Goku's. Goku used Kaio-Ken again, but it didn't seem to be enough. Goku went to normal again, and things stopped.

Then, Guita felt another surge. It was coming from Goku. His power was rising, even higher than before. It took Guita a second, but he realized Goku wasn't doubling his power, he was tripling it. Guita remember what Goku said about the Kaio-Ken's drawbacks. But it didn't seem like there was any other way to overcome Vegeta. He had surpassed Vegeta, putting him at the top of the fight again.

The fight continued, Goku once again having the upper hand. But he probably couldn't keep up the power boost for long.

After it dragged on, it seemed like Vegeta pulled out all the stops. He was charging an energy blast, going beyond his limits. If he made contact with the planet, with a blast like that, they were all done for. Guita hoped that somehow, Goku could stop him.

Goku starting charging a Kamehameha, boosting himself with a triple Kaio-Ken.

The blast's collided, and it was a struggle at that point. Vegeta seemed to be edging a win. For a brief moment, Goku's power surged higher, higher then he ever had been, almost eclipsing Vegeta. Guita realized, that in just a minute, and only for a minute, Goku had quadrupled his power, giving him the push he needed to win. And then, nothing.

It seemed to have stopped, Vegeta disappearing. Guita at first thought that Goku may have won, but somehow he felt that was too easy. There had to be something else.

Sure enough, after a few minutes passed, Guita could sense Vegeta again. The beam struggle seemed to have taken a lot out of him, his power having gone down a bit. But so had Goku's. Using the Kaio-Ken times four had taken alot out of Goku as well, his body was probably wrecked, but it wouldn't stop him from fighting.

Vegeta's power took a spike downwards. Then, a large surge of energy came from nowhere. A third source of power, seeming to hover high above.

Guita had been so deep in thought, that the few times Gohan and Krillin tried getting his attention, he didn't answer, deciding to leave him be.

"Just a little more until we reach Kame House." Krillin said aloud.

"R-Right!" Gohan agreed.

Guita stopped where he was, Gohan and Krillin stopping to look at him. Guita turned around, and he could see what the third energy source was. A glowing sphere in the sky, almost looking like a star. Krillin and Gohan noticed it as well.

"What...What is that thing?" Krillin asked. "It's too bright to be a star."

"I don't think it's a star." Gohan pondered.

Guita and Krillin both sensed a surge of energy, coming from Vegeta. It climbing, fast. This power was unreal. For the first time, Guita actually felt scared.

"W-What the!? There's an enormous growing energy." Krillin muttered.

"My dad's energy hasn't gone up has it?" Gohan asked, not being able to sense it as well as them.

"No, this is Vegeta's energy. It…. its higher than anything I've ever sensed before." Guita answered, trying not to stutter.

Gohan seemed to think to himself, then a look of determination came to him. "I...have to go back."

"Huh, go back? To where Goku is?" Krillin wondered.

"I...I know better! I know my dad is in danger...and he's to die unless I do something!" Gohan explained.

"B-But we're no match for him...Even if we do go back-"

"Yes, I know. But still. I have to go back! I just do." Gohan stated loudly, interrupting Krillin.

Gohan went flying off, but he didn't get far. Guita got to him and held him by his collar. Gohan turned to him, struggling to get free.

"Guita...let me go!" Gohan demanded.

Guita shook him up a bit then held him up to look right at him. "Don't be stupid kid, if you just rush in there, your going to get yourself killed." Guita explained.

Krillin flew a bit closer. "Listen to him Gohan, we can't help in this situation."

"But my dad will-"

"I KNOW." Guita shouted, making Gohan stop.

Everything was silent. Guita let Gohan go, letting float there.

"I agree...with Gohan." Guita said in a low voice.

This surprised Gohan and Krillin a bit. "But Guita, how can we-"

"Krillin." Guita stopped him from talking. "We aren't dead, and we aren't powerless. So we have to power to be able to do something."

Krillin was silent, but then gained a look of confidence as well, finally agreeing with Guita.

"Lets go. We can't waste anymore time." Guita stated.

He flew in the direction of the light at full speed, Gohan and Krillin following behind.

"Hey, Krillin." Guita got his attention. "That light, and this massive leap in power. It reminds me...of the World Tournament. Our first one."

Krillin was a bit confused, Gohan as well. Things were silent for a bit, Krilli trying to figure out what he meant. Thinking on it a bit, a look a fear came to him.

"Wait...you can't mean...when Goku transformed…" Krillin pondered.

"It fits doesn't it? Vegeta and Goku are both Saiyans, so I'm sure he could transform just like Goku did." Guita explained.

"But...It can't be. The moon's not out." Krillin looked at the ball of light. "You don't think that…"

"Something tells me Vegeta came prepared for that." Guita added, agreeing with Krillin.

"I don't understand. What are you guys talking about?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see when we get there. I...just hope I'm wrong." Guita said, not quite answering Gohan's question.

They flew on for quite awhile. Eventually, Goku's power started going down.

"Goku's energy keeps getting smaller by the second!" Krillin shouted, trying to go faster. "Just a little further and we'll be there!

They get close to the desert area, Goku and Vegeta's energy being really close.

"We're close! We're almost there!" Krillin shouted.

The orb of light in the sky was much more noticeable, being almost right above them.

"Even though it's getting dark, that strange ball of light makes it look bright. Could Vegeta have really made that?" Krillin said aloud, wondering if it was true.

All realized they were right above them. And sure enough, Vegeta had turned into a Great Ape, just like Goku had in the past. Goku was being crushed in between his hands. Goku looked like he was beaten to a pulp, wounds all over and it seemed like his shirt had been destroyed.

"Guita, Krillin, is that?" Gohan asked fearfully.

"Guys, get to the ground, and try to hide your energy!" Guita stated.

Gohan stood in place, not sure what to think of what he was seeing. "W...What is that…"

"GOHAN, NOW!" Guita called out, finally getting his attention.

All three rushed to the ground, trying to find a better place to hide for now.

"This way, we can get a better look up ahead." Guita ordered.

"Right." Krillin and Gohan both responded with.

As they went along, Vegeta seemed to be taunting Goku as he crushed him in his hands.

They silently dashed closer to Vegeta, when suddenly, the group was surprised by an old face. The fat swordsman Yajirobe, who came running to them from behind some rocks. "Hey!"

Him coming from nowhere scared the heck out of Krillin. "Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe pointed to the Great Ape Vegeta. "Hey! Who do you think that monster is!? It's the Saiyan!" He explained in a panic.

"We know that you idiot!" Guita exclaimed. "We need to cut his tail to turn him back."

"His... tail?" Gohan wondered.

"Got anything in mind?" Krillin asked Guita.

"We could distract him, and you cut his tail with your Kienzan." Guita suggested.

"That outta work. I'm going to need you all to swing around him and draw his attention. I'll wait for an opening, sneak up behind him and cut his tail." Krillin explained.

"All right, lets go." Guita said with no argument, being rushed for time.

Krillin dashed off. "Hurry up! He's going to die!"

"R-Right!" Gohan followed.

Yajirobe just stood there unsure of what to do, but mostly afraid to even get near Vegeta.

Guita moved over to Vegeta's right side, trying not to be spotted. The whole time he could sense Goku's energy getting weaker and weaker.

"Don't you die Goku. I'm not letting it happen again." Guita thought to himself.

All the time since their fight against Raditz, Guita blamed himself for not being able to do more, and Goku being forced to take the measures he did. However, the results of his training in the afterlife seemed to have paid off, making up for a lot of it. But Goku had now reached his limit, so Guita was determined to finish things himself.

Guita finally found some cover on Vegeta's right, and waited. He noticed that Vegeta's right eye was injured, limiting his vision.

Vegeta finally seemed to have noticed their presence, looking around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Gohan placed himself on a higher rock formation, but still having to look up at Vegeta. "Over here! L-Let go of my dad!" The boy demanded.

Vegeta turned to look down at him. "Well, what a surprise! If it isn't Kakarot's kid! I see, you came all the way here to witness your father's final moments!" He gloated, laughing a bit at Gohan's bravery. "What great timing! Your dad was just getting ready to die! It's about time I finish things up anyway!"

Guita decided to stay in cover a bit longer, coming out if things get more out of hand. Krillin meanwhile found a towering plateau that put him just level with Vegeta's tail. Holding his hand up, he prepared his attack. "Kienzan!" The sharp disk of energy formed above him.

Vegeta meanwhile put one of his hands over Goku's head. "Watch closely, now I'm going to crush him until there's nothing left!"

Something didn't feel right to Guita, so he still hid himself, waiting to see if the plan would work.

"What a shame. It seems that he's already lost consciousness." Vegeta stated.

Having finished, Krillin tossed the energy disk right at Vegeta's tail. It flew at an amazing speed, getting close to hit, until, much to everyone's shock, Vegeta actually jumped up into the air, the disk going past and cutting through the part of the rock Gohan was standing on, and another behind it. Vegeta landed with a loud crash.

Vegeta turned his head to look at Krillin. "Did you think I wouldn't realize that there was another one of you here? You seem to enjoy worthless sentimentality. I knew there was no way this kid would come back alone!" He boasted. "I was surprised you knew about our tails, though. Too bad for you!"

Krillin and Gohan were stunned, unsure of what to do next.

"Just wait. Once I'm finished with Kakarot, you're next!" Vegeta continued.

Krillin just clenched his fists in rage. "D-Damn! There has to be something we can do!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Gohan yelled desperately.

Vegeta just laughed at them. "Your mistake was challenging me to battle!"

Guita was as stunned as the rest of them, but needed to think of something, anything, that could cut Vegeta's tail.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yajirobe, clenching his drawn sword in fear. That's when the light came on in Guita's head.

He ran over to Yajirobe. "Hey Yajirobe, give me your sword!" He almost demanded.

He tried grabbing his sword, but Yajirobe was not letting go. "No way, this is my sword."

Guita did not have the time or patience for this, so he decided to improvise. "Okay, you do it!"

Yajirobe was about to say something, a bit confused, and the Guita grabbed him by his waistband, spins around a few times, and tosses Yajirobe right at Vegeta's tail. With his sword in hand, Yajirobe screamed at the top of him lungs.

Everyone paused for a moment after hearing his screams. It didn't even take much longer, and Yajirobe cut right through Vegeta's tail, shocking the Saiyan. Yajirobe kept going, possibly hitting some rocks on the way.

"Wait….the third one, I forgot he was…. Damn it! M-My tail!" Vegeta weakly said, as his transformation started being undone. He let go of Goku go, and Goku hit the ground.

Vegeta had finally turned back to normal. He looked exhausted, the loss of his tail and power leaving him out of breath and a little drained.

"He...He's gone back to normal size." Krillin said gladly, looking to Guita as he came out in the open. "Were you the one who sent Yajirobe flying?! That's amazing!"

Despite having a rough landing, Yajirobe managed to stumble away. Vegeta meanwhile, was slowly gathering his rage at having his tail cut off. "Bastards! Getting me angry. You must really want to die."

Gohan meanwhile, while glad, was still confused at Vegeta's transformation. "W-What's going on!? W-Where did that monster go?"

"If that's what you want, I'll kill you all! You worthless trash!" Vegeta finally snapped. Vegeta charged towards Gohan, targeting him first.

"Get out of there Gohan!" Krillin shouted at the boy.

Vegeta landed on the rock Gohan was standing on, frightening him. "I'll start with you." Vegeta hit Gohan right in the gut, stunning the boy as he nearly fell from the pain.

"What's the matter? Aren't Saiyan half breeds suppose to be strong? How about you show me what you've really got, huh!?" Vegeta antagonized. He prepared to hit Gohan again, but Krillin was charging behind him.

Vegeta quickly noticed him and spin around, kicking upward and knocking Krillin back. Krillin went flying as he hit several rocks, eventually landing though, but in extreme pain.

"I guess he wanted to be first." Vegeta muttered. He turned back to Gohan, pressing his foot to the boys head. "Now, get up! I want to enjoy myself a little more."

Vegeta picked him up by his collar, but before he could continue, Guita floated nearby.

"Let him go Vegeta. You want to fight, I'll be glad to." Guita called out.

Vegeta looked over to him. "Please, your a waste of my time."

"I wasn't even using my full strength against your old partner." Guita boasted a bit, trying to get his attention.

Vegeta grunted. He headbutted Gohan and then threw him off the cliff, Gohan landing next to his dad.

"I know you lost a lot of strength after you turned back." Guita stated.

"I have more than enough energy left to kill all of you." Vegeta stood his ground.

Guita charges at him, and actually lands a punch to Vegeta's face. This takes him by surprise, but Vegeta quickly punches Guita in the gut. With that attack, Guita knew Vegeta wasn't bluffing.

Vegeta began pummeling Guita. After a bit, Guita got an opening and kicked at Vegeta's head, but Vegeta ducked. Guita took the time to get back up in the air, gaining some distance.

Vegeta charged at him, but Guita fired a small energy blast. It was nothing to the Saiyan, easily deflecting it away. Guita rapid fires more blasts, all nothing to Vegeta. He then charged a quick Kamehameha, and as he threw it forward, Vegeta took it head on, holding it back with his own hands. After struggling a bit, the blast explodes.

It clears pretty quick, showing Vegeta was barely fazed by the attack. In that few seconds, Guita moved behind him. He tried striking, but Vegeta managed to twist around and block it with his hand.

"You move pretty slow." Vegeta said, then delivered a punch so hard that Guita went flying downward into the ground.

Guita laid there, in pain, and unsure of what to do next.

"I didn't think he would have this much strength left. I should have guessed that." He thought to himself. "I guess he thought that attack would be enough."

Guita slowly crawled out of hole. "He underestimated me."

He looked to where Vegeta was, and it seems he had turned his attention back to Goku. Goku seemed to have regained consciousness, but he was unable to move, having been beaten up to much by Vegeta.

The Saiyan warrior went down and knee'd Goku right in the stomach, making him shout in pain.

"I have to hand it to you, you're quite resilient for a piece of trash!" Vegeta insulted to down Goku. He kicked Goku across the face, then started kicking him repeatedly.

Gohan, he lay nearby, looked on, wanting Vegeta to stop.

"S-Stop. Stop it!" Gohan said weakly.

Vegeta was just laughing the whole time, ignoring him. Gohan struggled to stand, but eventually did, his anger showing.

"I...SAID STOP IT!" Gohan roared.

Vegeta quickly turned to him. Gohan was standing now, his energy rising.

"You wanna fight!? Then let's go!" Gohan growled.

"Hmph, now you want to fight me? Really?" Vegeta said, amused by Gohan's new courage.

Gohan held his hands out and fired a blast of energy at him, which Vegeta dodged dodged by flying upward. Gohan moved at amazing speeds, getting right up to him and delivering a kick, actually knocking him backwards. Gohan chased after him.

"What the…" Vegeta stated confusingly.

Vegeta kicked Gohan back as soon as he got to him, hitting him in the face. This didn't stop him for long, and it quickly turned into a barrage of punches from both of them. Vegeta pushed him back after a bit.

"Don't mess around with me." Vegeta proclaimed.

Gohan charged again, not stopping.

"I can't let him fight alone." Guita muttered to himself.

While hurt, he could still fight and flew upwards to help Gohan.

Goku meanwhile called out to Krillin, who was limping to his friend.

"D...Damn it! G-Goku...this is...impossible. He's just too strong. Wh-Why didn't you tell Gohan to run away?" Krillin asked.

Goku could barely turn to look at him. "Krillin...I'm going to give this to you while there's still time. It's the Spirit Bomb, with life energy I've collected from the entire Earth." He explained.

"W-What did you say!? W-What did you want to give me?" Krillin asked, unsure what he ment.

Up above, Vegeta was holding back both Gohan and Guita, despite their best efforts.

"The Spirit Bomb. It's a collection of energy that I gathered from the entire world. I lost about half of it. But the way things are now, it should be more than enough to beat him." Goku weakly explained.

"Wh-What!?" Krillin uttered in disbelief.

"Krillin...my hand...grab my hand." Goku said next.

"But I don't get-"

"Hurry...Gohan and Guita are going to die!" Goku mustered all his strength to snap Krillin out of it, shouting at him desperately

As he said that, Vegeta simultaneously punched Guita and kicked Gohan in the face.

Krillin leaned down to Goku, finally listening. "J-Just grab your hand?" He repeated.

"Please!" Goku insisted.

"L...Like this?" Krillin raised up his right hand, causing Goku to grunt in intense pain. "Y-Your arm is broken, isn't it!?"

"Don't worry about it, just hold on!" Goku exclaimed. "I'll pass this onto you."

Goku focused his energy and passed the Spirit Bomb over to Krillin, him dropping Goku's hand upon feeling the power.

"Wha-What!? Wh-What is this!?" Krillin himself exclaimed. "This is amazing! What an incredible amount of energy!"

"T-Take it and focus it above your palm. It will form a ball." Goku struggled to say, losing the strength to speak.

Vegeta was still downing both Guita and Gohan. He knee'd Guita and then threw him towards the ground, Gohan tried attacking next put his fists together and slammed him downward as well. Both barely managed to hit the ground without crashing into it.

Krillin meanwhile tried focusing all the energy above his hand, but seemed to be having a hard time doing so.

"Don't let it overwhelm you. Gohan can't control this type of energy. Guita could, but…" Goku knew that Guita was the best chance at keeping Vegeta at bay, despite how much he was struggling to do so.

Krillin calmed himself and finally managed to make a large sphere, it floating above his hand.

"It-It really worked! This is a…" Krillin said in surprise.

"Spirit Bomb...you...did it." Goku finished.

Vegeta went down to Guita first, slamming him into the ground to incapacitate him. Guita was stricken with intense pain, though still conscious.

Vegeta snickered. "I'll finish you last." He went over to Gohan who was holding his head in pain.

"Filthy child." Vegeta called out, then elbowed Gohan back, determined to end him.

Goku gave Krillin his last wish, putting his faith in him. "Please Krillin... make sure you hit him with that...I won't be able to make another Spirit Bomb...So make sure you don't miss your chance…"

"A-Alright. I'll do my best. You can count on me!" Krillin assured his friend, summoning every bit of courage he had in him.

Guita once again was in a place where he couldn't do anything. "Damn…. everything I try against these Saiyans...and I keep getting taken out." He muttered to himself.

Gohan stood up again, not giving up. While Krillin hopped up to a high plateau nearby Goku, using the high place to aim at Vegeta.

"Not bad for a brat. But it's about time you've reached your limit!" Vegeta shouted as he charged Gohan again.

Gohan tried getting some distance between him and Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't giving him space. He eventually fired an energy blast at Gohan, with Gohan barely able to dodge it. Finally finding a place to land, Gohan countered by firing his own energy blast.

"Hmph! Is this your last-ditch effort!?" Vegeta mocked. He moved at a high speed, dodging the blast and disappearing from sight.

Guita couldn't even pick up where he was, but he finally did notice Krillin u above, feeling the intense energy of the Spirit Bomb he had.

"That energy...I've never felt anything like it. Krillin...must by trying to ain at Vegeta…he needs one good chance. But...I can't move…I need a minute to recover some strength." Guita said to himself.

Vegeta finally appeared a few feet away from Gohan, staring him down. "Fight me together if you like , it won't make a difference. None of you are a match for an elite like me! By the time you realize that, it'll be too late." Vegeta boasted.

Vegeta held his hands back and started rapid firing many more blasts of energy at Gohan. Gohan jumped back after the first few hit the ground, and kept desperately jumping backwards to avoid the explosions. The whole time, Vegeta just laughed.

The last one came a bit to close, and flung Gohan towards a rock, hitting his head against it. He fell to the ground, still conscious, but stunned quite a bit from the impact.

Gohan, despite his confused state, tried standing again. Vegeta raced towards him, intent to finish him for good. "Watch closely, Kakarot! These are the final moments of your foolish son!" He shouted for all to hear.

Krillin finally seemed to have a chance to throw the Spirit Bomb, but, the moment was ruined.

"What are you doin', you idiot!? Hurry up and finish him off!" Yajirobe yelled to Krillin, seeming to have been watching the whole time.

Yajirobe's yelling got Vegeta's attention, slowing his charge.

"That- THAT IDIOT!" Both Guita and Krillin growled.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Krillin roared, finally throwing the Spirit Bomb, not wanting to waste the only chance he would have.

Vegeta turned, surprised at seeing the Spirit Bomb coming at him. "WH!? What is that!?" He said in confusion.

"C'MON!" Krillin yelled desperately.

"Not good!" At the last moment, Vegeta jumped up and dodged the Spirit Bomb, going under him, and kept going.

Krillin was stunned with disbelief, their one hope seeming to have failed. "H-He dodged it!"

The Spirit Bomb flew right towards Gohan, seeming like it was going to hit him. At the last possible second, Gohan held his arms out, and to everyone's surprise, it bounced right back off Gohan. And, it was sent in the direction of Vegeta, still floating up in the sky.

Vegeta turned to see the Spirit Bomb right by him. It slowly grew in size, and Vegeta filled with dread. The light of the blast grew to engulf him, overwhelming him, as he was taken by its power. Vegeta screamed from the pain it brought, raising him up higher and higher. The light eventually became too much, and everyone had to shield their eyes. The Spirit Bomb then sent Vegeta soaring upward, going high up, and slowly out of sight.

It took everyone a few minutes, but eventually they knew, that it was over.

"YAHHHOOOOO! YAHAAHHAA!" Krillin shouted with joy, hopping down from the rock and to Goku. "We did it! We really did it, Goku!"

Gohan slowly walked to his father, and Guita finally gained enough strength to get up and join them. Everyone rested on the ground, gathering around Goku.

"I knew you guys could do it." Goku gasped out, still in pain.

"Haha, I thought we were done for." Krillin said back.

Goku tried to laugh. "You guys are pretty beat up."

"Please. You're in worse shape than any of us." Guita countered.

Goku looked back up into the sky, seeming distracted by something. Everyone looked up after noticing and saw something coming down. Falling to the ground with a hard landing, was Vegeta, his armor decimated from the Spirit Bomb, in worse shape then he was before.

"I-Its the Saiyan!" Gohan blurted out.

"No, it's just his body, the attack did him in." Guita stated.

Krillin got up and when to him, making sure he was dead.

"Damn...You were really one hell of a monster. But the least we could do is dig a grave." Krillin said to himself.

"A GRAVE FOR YOURSELVES!?" Vegeta said loudly, his one good eye springing open.

His sudden burst shocked everyone, the fact that he had survived the Spirit Bomb, being very much alive, was something none of them expected.

Vegeta slowly began to stand, Krillin too frightened to move. "I have to admit...you really did a number on me. For a minute there, I even thought I was done for." He was standing now, determined as ever despite his state. "Y-You may have succeeded in wounding me...but I still have enough strength to take care of a weakling like you."

He swatted Krillin away, him landing a few feet back, causing him to gasp in pain.

"And once I finish you all, I'll wait and recover my strength… before annihilating every living creature on this planet!" With that said, he gave a glare that could only be described as pure evil.

Guita stood up, struggling to. Gohan was just shaking at the sight of Vegeta. Vegeta meanwhile was slowly walking towards them.

"You've made me, Vegeta, use more of my power than I have in a very long time. Being forced to fight scum all day really does a number on my pride." Vegeta huffed. He grinned evilly again. "I've had enough! Drop dead already."

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of himself, and then shot them upward, with that, his energy went outward in a burst in all directions. The light consumed them all, and a large explosion came from it.

Guita was pushed backwards, flying into a rock and became stuck there, the pain from hitting it to much. All the others went as well, even Yajirobe who was still a distance away.

Slowly the dust cleared around Vegeta, and he looked to see that he made a massive crater, the only bit undamaged was where he stood. He saw where all of them landed, knocked down, but not dead.

"That was pathetic, I'm weaker than I thought. All of them are still clinging to life." Vegeta muttered to himself.

He almost seemed like he was about to give out, but Vegeta forced himself to stand, flying up and over to Gohan, who was closest. "I-I've taken more damage than I thought. I...I need to finish up here and get some rest." He continued.

Landing in front Of Gohan, who was lying on a large rock, he became quite shocked, everyone turning to look to him.

"Th-This brat regrew his tail!" Vegeta said loudly, all hearing.

"His tail...he actually regrew it. Here...now?" Guita thought.

Vegeta looked up to see his fake moon still up in the sky, then back to Gohan, holding his hand up to attack. "If he transforms, I'll be in a lot of trouble!"

Before Vegeta could strike, he heard yelling. Looking behind him was Yajirobe, sword in hand about to attack Vegeta. Yajirobe swung downwards and hit him, making a large scar on the back of his armor.

Yajirobe hits the ground and Vegeta falls from the sudden strike, as it did go through his armor, cutting into him.

Guita and Krillin were both surprised by the sudden bravery that Yajirobe had, and even landing a good hit against the Saiyan.

Yajirobe starting getting up, and after seeing the downed Veget, started to laugh. He started jumping triumphantly.

"I did it, I did it! How do you like that, ya bastard!?" Yajirobe boasted. "What do ya gotta say now!? You got done in by me, Yajirobe!"

Vegeta started moving again, causing Yajirobe to stop.

Vegeta struggled to get up again. "You filthy bastard!"

Yajirobe tried striking him again, but Vegeta ducked, and his anger just grew. Yajirobe dropped his sword, trying to surrender.

"I-I'm sorry! Did that hurt!? I was just kiddin' around! Did you get cut!? Yeah! I got lots of respect for ya! Let's you and I be buds!" Yajirobe rambled desperately.

Vegeta just kicked him back, sending him bouncing. Yajirobe quickly got up and before he could run, Vegeta was right there and punched him in the face. Yajirobe got sent flying right into some rocks, breaking them, and knocking him out. He seemed to have landed upside down.

"U-Unforgivable." Vegeta growled.

Guita leaned his head back. "There's nothing we can do…. We can't win this."

"GOHAN! The sky! Look at the big ball of light in the sky." Goku shouted to his son.

Gohan fell over from the rock he was on, barely conscious. "Up...in...the sky?"

Vegeta turned back upon hearing this, and raced back to Gohan. "Oh no you don't! Not if I can help it! DIE!" Vegeta tried stomping Gohan to death.

Before he could even do any damage, Gohan's clothes began tearing, he was turning quickly, his face morphing.

"N-No! This can't!" Vegeta actually started to feel afraid. He started punching Gohan relentlessly. "I won't let you. I won't let you transform!"

Nothing he did worked, as Gohan's transformation continued.

"Damn it! I have to kill him now while I can!" Vegeta roared.

Guita was baffled that Goku would even have Gohan go through this. While it would energize Gohan, it puts all of them at risk as well.

"A Great Ape...We're taking a big risk." Krillin muttered.

Vegeta then came to a realization. "Wait, the tail! I was in such a rush, I nearly forgot!" Vegeta grabbed onto Gohan's tail, even as he kept growing in size. "I just need to tear off his tail!"

In his growing rage, Gohan took one of his fists and hit Vegeta on the head. Vegeta fell over, and as he turned to look, Gohan had finished changing. The monster stood up and roared.

"I knew it, Gohan's not focused on Vegeta, he's only focused on destroying everything around him." Guita said aloud.

Vegeta tried getting some distance as Gohan began swinging his massive arms around, destroying of the rocky terrain he could.

"Is this what all Saiyan's are like? Vegeta could control it, but it just makes them more violent." Guita kept thinking aloud, trying to block the small rocks flying his way.

Gohan picked up a massive boulder and was about to throw it. Krillin meanwhile, hoping deep down Gohan could still understand, called out to him. "G-Gohan, get the Saiyan! You need to kill the Saiyan!"

Both Guita and Vegeta looked at him in surprise.

Somehow, this caused Gohan to stop. He started shaking, and grumbling, like he wasn't sure what to do. Then finally, Gohan roared louder than ever before. He looked down to see Vegeta, and threw the boulder he held right at him. Vegeta managed to jump out of the way.

"Good. A little bit of Gohan is still inside that thing. Guess that means he's half human after all." Krillin said with relief.

Guita meanwhile was just amazed that Gohan understood Krillin's plea. Maybe, their luck was finally changing.

Vegeta landed a fair distance away, but was still in Gohan's sights. He breathed heavily, he was close to his limits of fighting for so long.

"Damn it, I've taken far too much damage today. This is turning into a game of cat and mouse! The moon I created won't go out for at least another hour. If I don't want to be crushed to death, I have to get his tail!" Vegeta rambled to himself.

Gohan jumped into the air, going to land right on Vegeta. This was Vegeta's chance. He made a disk of energy similar to Krillin's Kienzan, and threw it right at the beast.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled.

With one clean strike, it cut Gohan's tail, shocking the monster.

Vegeta was filled with relief now that Gohan was done, but slowly filled with more dread, as while Gohan was turning back, he was still heading towards him.

"He's going to land right on top of me! I can't move!" Vegeta shouted.

With that, Gohan landed right on him, crushing him into the ground. Gohan's transformation finally went away, as he lay on Vegeta.

Guita slowly was beginning to stand up. "Finally…..he's down."

To his surprise, Vegeta started moving again. He raised his right arm and reached into his armor. He pulled out a small device, and typed a few keys on it, and threw it away, finished.

Guita tripped over and sat down again. Krillin had gotten closer to him.

"Th...This guy is unbelievable. I don't get it. Is he immortal?" Krillin pondered.

"No…..just really tough it seems." Guita answered with.

A few minutes passed, and in the sky appeared the ship the Saiyans arrived in, seeming to have come from where it landed to Vegeta. Slowly descending and landing on the ground near him, and opening the hatch.

"He really is finished…..he's running." Guita said aloud.

Goku looked on, unable to do anything but watch.

Vegeta threw Gohan off of him, and started to crawl to his pod. Krillin finally managed to stand up, not planning on letting him leave.

"That's his...his ship!" Krillin said as he struggled to stand. "I...I won't let him get away!"

Vegeta ignored everything around him, focusing on getting to his pod. "It's unthinkable...that I'd be forced to retreat."

Krillin noticed Yajirobe's sword lying nearby. He picked it up, intent on using it to finish Vegeta. "We've come this far...now I'll have to finish it myself."

Krillin slowly walked to him, Vegeta not knowing he's behind him. Guita was waiting for Krillin to end this. All their friends had died, and now, it would end with the Saiyans death.

Vegeta turned and looked in horror, he was only a few inches from getting into his pod, and Krillin stood behind him, with sword in hand.

"This...is payback for every one of our friends you killed today!" Krillin exclaimed.

"D...Damn it! I can't move! My body won't respond!" Vegeta said aloud.

"NOW DIE!" Krillin roared.

He swung downwards, but before he could finish it, he stopped for some reason.

"Krillin...what's wrong?" Guita called out to his friend, barely having the energy to speak.

Krillin looked over to Goku, a bit confused. "I heard a voice in my mind. Was that you, Goku?"

Guita looked to the downed Goku, wondering what he meant. It didn't take him long to figure it out. Telepathy, Goku's too weak to speak, so he's talking to Krillin with his mind.

"Are you out of your mind, Goku!? This guy killed our friends, and was going to kill everyone else on the planet, and you just want to let him run away!?" Krillin asked, perplexed. "If we don't take care of this now, he'll just wait until after he's recovered and come back here!"

"He can't possibly want Vegeta to go, what the heck is Goku thinking!?" Guita thought to himself. He would call out to Krillin, but he didn't have the strength, and he couldn't communicate with him like Goku was doing. He never learned how to do it, so how did Goku?

"If you think he's going to have a change of heart like Piccolo did, then your mistaken. Someone like him will never change." Krillin argued. "You know that I'm right. There's nothing we can do except end it here and now!"

Guita agreed, though to him, Piccolo mostly allied with them due to the bigger threat. Though he did notice Piccolo had a change of heart at the end of his life. Krillin seemed a bit more confused by something Goku was saying, listening for about a minute. During this whole time, Vegeta finally climbed into his pod, sitting inside it.

Krillin closed his eyes, struggling not to listen to Goku. Guita hoped that he wouldn't, that he would finish Vegeta for all the things he did. Slowly, Krillin dropped the sword, it clanging as it hit the ground. He then let out a breath, calming himself.

"Alright...you've earned the right to have things your way. After all, if it wasn't for you, Goku, the earth wouldn't be here anymore." Krillin finally agreed to his request. He raised his fist and gave a smirk to Goku. "But promise me one thing, Goku. The next time you fight him, your power will be off the charts!"

"R-Right…" Goku agreed.

Guita wanted to stop this, curse them, but he couldn't. His body was worn out. Vegeta was getting away, the biggest threat they knew, and he couldn't do anything, again. This feeling of powerlessness made Guita feel useless. All three fights against the Saiyans, he didn't even have the power needed to finish them. In the back of his mind he knew, that needed to change.

Vegeta's pod door slowly began closing, Krillin looking back to him.

"Listen closely, you worthless trash. Next time, there won't be any miracles to save you. When we meet again, I'll slaughter you all." Vegeta warned.

With a heavy thud, the door finally closed. It shot straight up into the sky, not even after a minute, it was far out of sight. And then, everything was finally quiet.

Krilln stared up for a bit, then looked back down. He looked over to Guita, and started walking over to him.

"You alright?" Krillin asked.

"I'm alive…. Find my jacket, I threw it away when I was helping Gohan." Guita struggled to finish saying.

"Oh right, you have Senzu Beans." Krillin looked around for a bit, and it didn't take long for him to find Guita's black jacket, it standing out amongst the landscape. He picked it up and brought it over to Guita. Guita took it and dug into the inside pocket, taking out his pouch and eating a Senzu Bean. With the rush, his wounds healed, and he stood strong again, flinging the jacket over his shoulder.

"Get Gohan." Guita said simply. Krillin nodding in agreement.

He walked over to Gohan, still laying in the crater, unconscious. Picking him up, Krillin started walking to Goku.

"It's okay now. You can rest easy." Krillin said to the sleeping boy.

Yajirobe finally stirred nearby, still where Vegeta left him. "He's gone." He stood up and rubbed his face. "What an idiot. He should have finished him off!"

Everyone ignored them, gathering around Goku.

"Sorry about that Krillin." Goku said.

"Don't worry about it." Krillin replied with.

"The only reason I don't knock you out is because your pretty beat up and near death already." Guita interrupted.

"Guita-" "I don't want to hear it. That was a stupid thing to do, no matter what your reason was. This is going to come back, and we will have to deal with it." Guita interrupted Goku, putting him down verbally.

He turned to Krillin. "You're a fool for even listening to him."

This surprised Krillin, Guita never spoke like this. "Jeez Guita. I've never heard you this mad."

"I have a good reason to be." Guita countered, his face turning into a frown.

"Well, you can still help us, you have those Senzu Beans after all." Krillin said with joy.

Guita sat down near them. "Actually, that was my last one."

Krillin's joy turn to sadness. "Wait...but you had all those-"

"We are all out of Senzu Beans." Guita repeated, emphasizing every word.

This finally got them all to go silent. With them quiet, they soon heard the humming of a ship. Looking above, they saw a ship landing right next to them. Master Roshi out of the side, waving to the group.

"Just on time." Guita stated, getting up. "Come on guys, you all need to get better, and then, we get our friends back."

With a new purpose in mind, Guita was determined to train up once again. And the mention of Dragon Balls on another planet still in his mind, they all had a goal.

What lies in store for the Z Warriors? Find out, Next Time!

 **Keep watch, I have a special project in the works. I'll be writing it alongside this story. It's not going anywhere.**


End file.
